Rise's Eternal Silence
by TheBlackKid
Summary: "My shyness is my own worst enemy. I've been hiding it for so long. And from so many people, too. Even Akari has no idea. Yes, I do want help. But my fear of being teased for my monotoned voice overcomes my bravery to ask. And thus, I'm forced to keep...an Eternal Silence."
1. The Silent Truth

Rise's Eternal Silence

By TheBlackKid

**Chapter 1 – The Silent Truth**

"_***sigh***_"

This was me. Rise Matsumoto. Repeatedly sighing in a depressed state as I stared out the window of a passenger train taking us back home. What I said to myself last night was still rumbling in my head.

"…_And what's worse is that she keeps blaming herself. I keep telling her that it's not her fault, but…__***sigh***__ but I can't do much in terms of curing depression. _

_And the fact that she's still suffering is hurting my heart every day. And with the eternal silence that plagues my life without any rest, I'm just as miserable as her._

_And I don't think I can hide it much longer, either…_"

I did say that. And I can't deny it, either. I'm just as depressed as my girlfriend Akari. Probably more, at this point. But's not like anyone can notice it.

…

Well…there is one person.

"Hey, Rise. You okay?"

"_Huh? Oh. Hey, Akari. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking to myself. Nothing to worry about._"

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive. I'm fine. Really, I am._"

"Okay. If you say so then. I'm going to go back talking with Chinastu."

"_Alright._"

Once Akari was far enough from me, I banged my head onto the seat in front of me in self-anger.

"_**Damnit! Why the hell did I say that?! It wasn't true! None of it was true! I'm miserable right now!**_"

Then after the anger came the sadness once again.

"_***sniff***__ Am I really that scared of talking to even tell my girlfriend the truth? That my __***sniff***__ depression started around the time she lost her eye in that accident? And I've __***sniff***__ been hiding it ever since? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case._"

As I continued to cry to myself, another memory of last night came to mind. Another sad one, too. One that I wish wasn't true, but I'm starting to believe it is.

"_Akari…I'm sorry. I've been trying to protect you for so long. But…someone like me can't do that. Not with my shyness. __***sniff***__ I'm sorry. I really am. You deserve better than the girl who no one can hear…_

_Rise Matsumoto._"

_***sniff***__ The truth…it hurts so damn much._

* * *

***TWO MONTHS LATER…***

"_Gah! Wh-What? H-Huh?!_"

***INSERT ANIME MOVIE ENDING THEME HERE***

"_Oh. I fell asleep. And I wanted to see this movie, too. Good thing I recorded it, anyway._"

I reached over for the clock next to my bed and looked at the current time.

"_It's 3:00 in the morning. And from that last burst, I'm wide awake. __***sigh***__ And of all nights, too. I just can't catch a break from this feeling of failure, can I?_"

I got up from my bed and headed for the kitchen to grab something to drink. Then just seconds later, I was back in my bed. _**Quietly**_ talking to myself.

_God, I hate that word._

"_***sigh* **__Aside from the TV playing, it sure is quiet around here. Kinda like me, in a way. As much as I don't like comparing myself to stuff like this._

_Was it really a good idea for me to do this?_"

This "idea" I'm talking about is that I recently moved out of my parent's house. I currently live in a small apartment that's closer to Shinohara. Not "close" close. It's still a train ride and a few blocks away. But it still is closer than my parent's house. Which gives me an extra hour and a half to sleep.

It's…not all good, though. As the reason I moved out is because I got into a fight with the two of them. And long story short, I'm…on my own for my final year of high school. And pretty much…forever.

But…like I care, though. They never really did understand me. Figurately and literally. I was just as alone there as I am right here right now.

This feeling of loneliness. It's a constant feeling I get because of my extreme shyness. It haunts me. Like how a ghost haunts an abandoned house. It's a never-ending cycle of loneliness and silence.

I wish I could get rid of it. But for the exact same reasons, I just can't do it. And I've tried so many times, too. All were failed attempts. And the only result I gained from it all was that I would end up crying to myself in a fierce cloud of depression.

I don't even know how I became cursed with such a tormented feeling in the first place.

…

…

A-Actually…I-I think I kinda do.

* * *

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

_Rise Matsumoto _

_Age 6_

_First Day of Kindergarten_

"…Let's all have lots of fun together!"

_***Everyone claps***_

"That was really nice. Okay, who's next?" The teacher asked.

I slowly raised my hand. Then stood up from my chair and prepared to speak as everyone laid their eyes on me.

"_M-My name is…R-Rise Matsumoto. I-I like…t-t-to draw things. N-Nice to…m-m-meet you all._"

That's when everyone stared at me with a blank stare on their tiny kid faces. At first, I didn't know why.

But then…

"_**Bahahaha! Her voice sounds so weird! What a freak!**_" One boy called out. Which, as a result, made the rest of the class laugh and call me a freak.

It was horrible. So many people pointing at me. Laughing at me. Calling me names like freak, creepy girl, and Annabelle (which I now know is a creepy possessed doll that kills people). The fact that I was compared to **THAT** because of my voice…

I remember crying so much that I ran out of the room in pure and utter sadness. But then I also remember a few kids following me outside just so they can continue to laugh at me and call me names. The teacher did eventually forced everyone to stop. But it was too late.

The damage was already done.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Yeah. So that's what started it all. And since then, my monotoned girly voice has only dwindled in sound. To the point where it can't be heard by anyone. With a few exceptions…somehow.

"_***sigh***__ Akari, Nishigaki, and one other girl. I've tried so hard to keep my _"_creepy_" _voice locked up inside me. But somehow, those three can hear me. Granted, they're really nice people. And they understand me well, too. One of them is even my girlfriend. But even then…it's because of my shyness that Akari lost her eye. _

_I've always wanted to tell her to quit that weird _"_club_"_ she was in. I've heard the stories of how she kept getting ignored and forgotten. I wanted to tell her. I really did. But I was too damn shy! Even to my own girlfriend! And now look what happened to her!_

_I know that everyone believes that Kyouko's to blame for it all. Hell, even Kyouko herself believes that. She even attempted suicide with that in mind._

_But for me…I blame myself. If I would've told Akari how I felt about that Amusement Club earlier, she wouldn't still be in it. She wouldn't have faced that accident and lost her eye. Causing her depression. And eventually Kyouko's depression and suicide attempt. And this whole mess could've been avoided._

…

_It probably wouldn't have cured my own depression. But making Akari happy is my number one priority._"

…

_But I couldn't even do that right… _

_*Good morning. And welcome to the 5 o' clock news. I'm your anchor…*_

"_**S-Seriously?! It's already 5 in the morning?! Was I really talking for that long?!**_"

After calming down from that realization, I wrapped myself around the extra blankets of my futon and tried to get some sleep.

After all. In just two hours, I start my final year in high school.

* * *

***SOUND OF AN ALARM***

"_***moan***__ It's time already? That went by too fast._"

I sat up from my futon and looked at the TV again. The news from two hours ago was still on. Possibly showing repeats from its first-hour airing plus the new stuff. Right now, it was on the weather.

_*Today, Monday, April 8__th__, marks the 157__th__ day of this unexplained out-of-placed weather. Local government officials are still figuring out the cause. But with it already being April, it may not seem out-of-place at this time.*_

"_Oh, yeah. This weather. Isn't Ayano's guardian Haruka working on that? Surprised that it's taking this long._"

I then begin getting ready for school. Putting on the white dress shirt, red necktie, and green-ish checkered skirt combo that is the Shinohara High School Summer Uniform. The fact that the same size still fits me after three years of wearing it is a…mixed feeling. To put it simply.

It's good because I never had to request a bigger size the entire time.

It's bad because…

"_***sigh***__ Here I am, turning 18 next month, and I still have these tiny breasts._" I complained to myself as I cupped my breasts to the best of my abilities. "_I may look like I don't really care, but it honestly stings a lot that some of the younger people I know have a bigger chest than me._

_Especially Himawari. How did she get so lucky?_"

***SOUND OF AN ALARM***

"_Dang it. I gotta go._"

I placed my futon away, turned off the TV, and headed out the door. Leaving my quiet place and entering the outside world.

The same world that locks me inside an eternal silence.

* * *

The walk to the train station, the train ride itself, and the walk from the train station isn't really a problem for me. It's when I get near Shinohara is when I start feeling depressed. Mainly because I'm surrounded by other students. Girls and boys alike. Holding conversations with each other. Some of them are even couples (gay & straight).

I really wish I can hold conversations like that. Chatting away with my friends about random topics like "What was on TV last night?" or "Did you finish the homework last night?" or stuff like that. But with my monotoned voice being "unnerving" to most people, I can't enjoy such a thing.

The only people I can at least **TRY** to hold such conversations with are Nishigaki, the girl I mentioned before, and…

"**Rise!**"

"_Gah!_"

I suddenly felt a tight force grasp around my body. And knowing my current life right now, I knew exactly who it was.

"_H-Hey, Akari. Nice to see you._"

"What? That's it? We're finally in the same school again and that's all you got?"

"_Well, what were you expecting? A red carpet entrance?_"

"Well, it depends. Do you have a red carpet?"

"_Now why would I have a red carpet with me?_"

"I don't know, Rise. I mean, we do break the 4th wall a lot. I figured you would have something."

"_That's some crazy thinking, Akari. Granted, it's 100% true._"

I then gave her the best thing I could give her in this situation. A kiss on the cheek. She finally then let me go and I was able to see her wearing Shinohara's summer uniform.

_It looks so cute on her…_

"Geez, Akari. Running off like that just because you saw your girlfriend in the distance." We were then joined by Chinastu. Also wearing the uniform. I guess was walking alone with Akari. The two are really good friends. But Chinastu does often tease Akari about her relationship with me.

Despite being in one herself.

"_***giggle***_ Sorry, Chinastu. I was just so excited. I mean, besides seeing Rise, it is our first day of high school."

"Yeah, I can understand you on that. I've been waiting for this day since I started middle school."

_That long?! Why?!_

"You sure do look eager, Chinastu." Akari said with a sweatdrop. Probably shocked by her response as well.

"Hey, guys." We were then called out by the now second-years of our group of friends. Being Yui, Ayano, Chitose, Chizuru, and Tsu. Rukia wasn't with them. Probably taking a limo here. Like any rich girl would.

"Hey, everyone!" Akari and Chinastu cheered greatly.

"Well, you two seem excited." Yui said.

"Well, can you really blame us? It **IS** our first day of high school." Chinastu replied.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Speaking of which, where are those two? They better not be arguing again." Ayano said.

"_W…W-We…made it! Gah!_"

We saw Sakurako stumbling towards us. Nearly out of breath from running all the way here. With Himawari walking shortly behind.

"Why are you out of breath?" Akari asked.

"_***pant***__ I __***pant***__ I __***pant* **__I __**Gaaaaaaah!**_"

"She woke up late because she and Kaede were up late at night playing video games. As usual." Himawari explained for Sakurako.

"_Y-Yeah…that._"

"Saw this coming from a mile away." Chizuru said.

"Hey, don't Kaede and Mari start 1st grade today?" Chitose asked.

"1st grade? I thought they were 5-year-olds." Tsu said.

"They recently turned 6." Yui said.

"And even then, they're still the youngest 1st graders in their class." Himawari added.

Both girls had a mixed look of proudful for their sister/cousin and downright shame for themselves. Knowing that two 6-year-olds are no doubt smarter than them.

And the rest of us.

"I-I see…" Tsu said with a sweatdrop. "S-So, anyway…looks like we're only waiting for…"

***LIMO HORN NOISE***

We then saw a big limousine pull up in front of us. And from it came out, you guessed it, Rukia. Showing off her rich lifestyle once again.

"Greetings, everyone. The Great Volleyball Queen Rukia-sama has made her appearance. _Ohhohoho!_"

"_Snooooooot._"

"**Quit saying that!**" Rukia yelled at Ayano and Tsu.

"_Uh…am I missing something?_" I asked Akari.

"Ayano and Tsu started teasing Rukia one day because of how she likes to brag about being rich. And they haven't stopped since."

"_And they're still friends and teammates?_"

"From what I've heard, they tease each other all the time. It's more like a three-way tease triangle."

"_I see…_"

"_***whine***__ R-Rukia…d-do I really have to come out?_" We heard a voice from inside the limo.

_Someone's still in there?_

"Come on, cousin. I already gave you the ride here. What else do you want?"

"Uh, my scarf!"

"I already told you. It's against the school dress code. I did the best I could with the make-up. Now, come out already!"

"_***whine***__ Fine._"

The owner of the voice finally came out of the limo. And it turned out to be Kyouko. Wearing the Shinohara uniform like the rest of us.

But it wasn't the thing that we were noticing.

"**W-Whoa! K-Kyouko, your scar is showing!**" Sakurako yelled out.

"S-See?! People are looking!"

"That's because we all know about it, cousin." Rukia retorted to her cousin.

What Rukia said about the scarf is true. It would be out of dress code here. And since Kyouko's going to school here, she can't wear it. Making her scar exposed to the world around her.

"_***whine***__ This is going to be a rough first year._"

"Oh, yeah. You're a first-year aren't you, Kyouko?" Chitose asked.

"Huh. A 17-year-old first-year student. That's new." Himawari said.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, why don't you. I'm just glad I'm not stuck at home all day anymore."

"Fair enough."

"So, now that's all of us." Chinastu said as she started counted us all up. "5 first-years, 6 second-years, and 1 third-year. Oh! By the way, Rise. Does this mean that we have to start calling you Rise-senpai?"

"_**R-Rise-senpai?!**_

…

…

_I-I mean…i-if you want to._"

"She said it's fine with her."

"_**N-No, I didn't!**_" I yelled at Akari.

"Okay, then. Hope you help us lots. Rise-senpai." Chinastu said with a smile.

"We'll accept your guidance, Rise-senpai." The other girls said. Also with a smile across their faces.

"_Aw, geez._"

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Well. It's time." Yui said.

"**Alright! Time to start high school, bitches!**"

***POW***

"_Ouchie…_"

"You just don't stop, do you?" Himawari said after hitting Sakurako in the head for her outburst.

As the rest started heading inside, I pulled Akari off to the side to get her attention.

"_Hey! Why did you tell them I was okay with them calling me senpai?_"

"Well, you are older, right? The oldest out of all of us."

"_As of this moment, I'm the same age as the second-years._"

"But that's only going to last for about a month, right?"

…

…

"_Y-Yeah, but…_"

"Come on. Just go with it. It's a sign of respect and everyone likes you."

"_Yeah, but…__***sigh***__ Alright, fine._" I finally gave in. Making Akari laugh at my defeat.

"Come on, Akari! We wanna get good seats!" Chinastu called out.

"Coming!" Akari replied. "Well. See you later…_Rise-senpai._ _***giggle***_"

Akari then ran off to catch up with the other first-years. Leaving me alone to recall what just happened.

_***sigh***__ This is going to be a long third-year…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Story #4 begins! And it explores Rise's shyness as she deals with the depression that its caused. This won't be an easy one to overcome. That's for sure.**

**So along with Rise, Akari will also have a few POV's of her own. Since the two are a couple and all.**

**Also, by the way, all the characters except Yui and Rise have aged up by one at this point. Yui's birthday is April 22****nd**** and Rise's birthday is May 23****rd****. The latter is the goal for this story.**

**Next chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	2. That One Friend

**Chapter 2 – That One Friend**

Shinohara High School. Not sure why I decided to come here. Maybe because it's close to Nanamori? But with everyone here now, I can't really use that excuse anymore, can I?

This has been my school for the past two years. And now, it's time to start my third and final year. They say high school's the best three years of your school life. I can't really disagree with those people. There were some fun times. Like the past two Cultural Festivals. And last year's class trip to Hawaii was really fun.

_It was like a tropical paradise in a completely different world. I hope I could take Akari there someday. It was kinda lonely without her._

"_Hey, Rise. Thinking of her again?_"

"_Gah!_"

I came out of my own thoughts to realize that someone was standing over my desk. A girl with ice-blue hair. In such a style where the back is a long ponytail and the front is made to where it purposely covers her right eye. And crystal-like eyes that tend to shine in direct sunlight.

And I just happen to know this girl rather well.

"_Iyo. How long were you standing there?_"

"Hmm…depends. How long were you thinking of her?"

"_For like a few seconds._"

"Then that's how long I was standing here. Pretty neat, right?"

"_No. That's called being nosey._"

Iyo Mitsui. A girl I've met during my first year of high school and has been my friend since. It kinda happened on a "random stroke of good/bad luck" kind of thing.

…

I-I'll explain.

* * *

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"_O-Ow._"

"S-Sorry!"

I was lying on the hard floors of the gym after getting hit in the head with a ball of some sorts. I didn't know what the ball was. But it packed such a force that, no matter if it was a basketball or a tennis ball, it got me good.

"Hey, are you okay?" This girl asked me as I was being helped up from the floor and onto the bleachers.

…

…

"Uh…hello? You okay?"

_Crap! This girl's actually talking to me! I wish could answer her normally, but…__***sigh***__ I guess I'll just have to stick with nodding._

I simply nodded to the girl's question.

"Oh. That's good. I thought I knocked you out for good with that softball."

_A-A softball?! Sh-She threw a softball at me?! Geez, this girl must be a beast or something!_

"So, you're fine and everything? You don't need to go to the nurse?"

I shook my head "no" at the girl.

"I see. Hey, you don't talk much, do you?"

I shook my head "no".

"Huh. That's a shame. You have a really cute voice."

…

…

_W-Wait…what?! Wh-What did she just say?! I-I have a cute voice?!_

"Granted, it was when you were yelping in pain. But it was cute, nonetheless."

_Sh-Should I…Should I try talking to her?_

"_C-Can…Can you hear me?_"

"Yeah."

"_Wh-What?! H-How?!_"

"Why, is that a bad thing?"

…

…

"_W-Well, no. But…y-you don't find my voice creepy?_"

"Creepy? I said it was cute. Why would it be creepy?"

"_W-Well…th-that's what everyone said when I was younger._"

"People said that?"

"_Y-Yeah. It happened back in kindergarten. I spoke out and people were laughing at and teasing me. Calling me names like _"_freak_" _and_ "_creep_"_. Some even compared me to that_ _creepy possessed doll that kills people for its enjoyment._"

"You mean Annabelle? Geez, a bunch of kindergarteners knew what that thing was? Good parenting, my ass."

"_***giggle***__ Yeah._"

"_Ooh. Demented-like giggle._ Now I like it even more."

"_What? You like that? It's weird._"

"Not to me. I like creepy and scary things. I often watch scary movies and stuff with blood and gore as a favorite pass time."

"_W-Wow. Y-You brave soul. I just can't do such a thing._"

"Ha. You wanna know what's funny? People often call me Soul because of my love for everything horror. It kinda fits, when you think about it."

"_Does it really? I would hate that name, to be completely honest._"

"_***sigh***_ That's what they all say. Hey, by the way. What's your name?"

"_M-My name?!_"

"Yeah, you know. The label that your parents gave you when you were born."

"_I know what a name is. And did you just call it a label?_"

"Well, it technically is one. So, what's your label?"

_What's your label? This girl…_

"_I-It's Rise. Rise Matsumoto._"

"Rise Matsumoto…that's a pretty nice label you got there."

"_Will you please stop calling it a label!_"

"Okay, okay. Well, my _**name**_ is Iyo Mitsui. Nice to meet you, Rise."

"_It's nice to meet you too, Iyo._" I said. With probably the first smile I've had since I started coming here.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Since that day, Iyo and I have become great friends. I often ask her for help when it comes to stuff like translating my words when talking to other people and, uh…sports stuff. She's really athletic. I'm not.

At one point, I did tell Iyo about my relationship with Akari. And what happened to her on that day in which I really hate. She's always there to calm me down whenever it comes to mind. Which happens more often than you think.

"So. Ready and excited for our third and final year of high school?" Iyo asked me.

"Ready, yes. Excited…no, not really."

"What? Aw, come on. What's to not be excited about? We've got that class trip in the fall coming up. Where are we going again?"

"_Uh…I think we're going to Paris._"

"_Ooh. Wee-Wee._"

"_What does that even mean?_"

"I don't know. I hear French people say it a lot. Must be a standard or something."

_Pretty sure that's a stereotype. But, being Japanese, I can't really question it._

"And then I've heard rumors that this year's Cultural Festival is going to be **HUGE!**"

"_Huge? What do you mean by that?_"

"I don't know. These are just rumors that started this morning. But if it is true, I hope that the whole thing is horror-themed. With blood and guts and rotting flesh all over the place and people would dress up as undead zombies."

I was dead shocked by what this girl had described her dream festival.

"_Iyo. You know good and well that the school will __**NEVER**__ allow that._"

"_***sigh***__ I know. One girl nicknamed Soul could dream, right?_"

This girl. Her love for horror can be too much sometimes. But other than those moments, she's a really good friend and I'm glad that I have her around.

"_You do you, Iyo. You do you._" I said as a response to her dream.

It was around this time that the homeroom teacher came into the room. And class began like normal for us veterans of this school.

_But I'm pretty sure it's completely different for the first-years._

* * *

**Akari's POV**

"_Gaaah! That speech was so damn long! I'm already tired!_"

This was yelled out by Sakurako as she plumped herself into her seat back in class.

"Yeah, well. That's what happens when you stay up all night playing video games." Himawari said.

"It wasn't _**all**_ night! We were only up until 3 in the morning."

"That's not the point!"

"You know, Sakurako." Chinastu said. "This is going to be rather interesting for me to watch. I mean, I'm still shocked that you managed to pass all of your finals **AND** the entrance exam."

"_***confident giggle***_ Never underestimate my genius, Chinastu. Those tests were no match for me."

"Congratulations." Was all Chinastu had to say to that.

We had just finished with the first-year ceremony and now we were chatting with each other until the teacher showed up.

You could call it lucky that myself, Chinastu, Himawari, Sakurako, and Kyouko ended up in the same class together. But I think it's a well-played out cliché that's a part of this story.

Not that I'm complaining.

…

But then again…something is on my mind at the moment.

"_H-Hey. Chinastu. I-I'm starting to get nervous._" I whispered to her.

"_Nervous? Why are you getting nerv…Oh. It's because of your missing eye, isn't it?_"

"_Yeah. It is." Then I noticed something. "And looking at Kyouko, I think she's doing worse than me._"

The two of us then looked at Kyouko, who was desperately looking for a way to cover up her giant neck scar. She looked panicked. Scared for her life that someone was going to view her negatively for it.

I honestly don't blame her for thinking that. I went through very similar situations last year.

"Kyouko, what's wrong?" Chinastu asked.

"What's wrong? Look at me! My scar is exposed and I'm nervous as all hell. People nowadays always judge you based on how you look. One look at this and people will think I'm some kind of wanna-be thug."

"Wanna-be thug?" Chinastu, Himawari, and Sakurako asked.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Uh…it's actually _Would_-be thug. But I know what she's talking about." I said.

* * *

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER…***

"Damn. That's fucked up." Sakurako said.

"It really is." Himawari added. "Who did that guy think he was talking to a group of customers like that? Let alone, the fact that they were female customers."

"Yeah, it was rough. For all three of us." I said.

"And that was the one day I didn't wear my scarf, too. Just shows how cruel the world is nowadays." Kyouko added.

That's when Chinastu stood up from her desk and held Kyouko's hand as tight as she possibly could.

"Listen, Kyouko. You know good and well that I'm here to protect you. If any of these jerks even _**try**_ to treat you like that, I'll kick them so damn high into the sky that all the cows will moo them like they're God."

"_The hell does that mean?_" Himawari asked me.

"_I don't know._" I said with a facepalm.

"_***sniff***_ Wow. Thanks, Chinastu. You're the best."

"_She understood that?!_" Himawari, Sakurako, and I were dumbfounded.

"You're welcome, Kyouko. After all, I am your girlfriend."

"_***giggle***_ Yeah!"

The two then hugged and kissed each other as girlfriends would normally.

"Well, that went absolutely nowhere."

***SLAP***

"Ow!"

"Shut it." Himawari said after hitting Sakurako in the head.

"Alright, class. Sit down and shut up. Let's get this over with." The teacher said as she walked inside the classroom and stood in front of us.

While the rest of the class were rather insulted by the way she greeted us, the five of us were rather shocked to see this person here at all.

"_Hey, Kyouko. Isn't that…_" Chinastu asked.

"_Holy crap, that's Ana!_" Kyouko whispered.

"_Ana? Isn't she Nishigaki's twin sister?_" I asked.

"_Is she really a teacher here?_" Himawari asked.

"_Ooh. This is going to be easy._" Sakurako said with a confident grin.

"_Sakurako, you're __**WAY**__ off._" Kyouko retorted with a sweatdrop.

"Hey! Who's talking over there?!"

"Gah!" We all jumped up and looked up front when everyone looking at us. That's when Ana was able to recognize us. And she let out a big long sigh.

"Aw, geez. It's you girls."

"_H…Hi, Ana._" We all said with a nervous wave.

_This just got interesting…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** I thought I was going to leave this alone for a bit. But I already updated my other stories for the week. So I figured why not and come back to this.**

**Much like how Haruka was important to Ayano and Ana was (somewhat) important to Kyouko, Iyo will be important to Rise in this story. I now want to have at least one supporting character (OC or not) for the main character to rely on the most in their story. So expect at least one new character in each story. For as however long this series goes on for.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	3. Responsibilities of a 3rd Year Student

**Chapter 3 – Responsibilities of a 3****rd**** Year Student**

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"_Huh. Lunchtime already._"

After 4 hours of class with only 2 breaks in between, it was finally lunch time. That was a good thing. And for today, it's also a bad thing. I didn't bring my own lunch on the first day of school (I know. Smart, right?). So now I gotta go buy it from the snack bar downstairs.

And if it's anything like how it was the last two years, then it's going to be crowded as hell.

"_Hey. Iyo. I need to go to the snack bar. Can you come with me?_"

"Oh? You forgot to bring lunch, Rise? On the first day, no less? You know how crowded it's going to be."

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. I was in a rush this morning to grab anything. Just come on already._"

"Alright, alright. To be honest, I forgot to bring one, too. So you and I are in the same boat."

"_Then why did you drag it out for so long?_"

"I was just teasing a little."

"_I see…_" I said with a sweatdrop.

The two of us left the classroom and started making our way downstairs. The snack bar was on the first floor next to the cafeteria. Which, in some people's minds, is rather covenant.

Not to me, however. Because it only makes it even more crowded.

And today was no exception.

"Aw, damn. Look how long this line is. Lunch will be over by the time we get to the front."

"_I bet most of the students here are first-years wanting to experience this themselves._" I added.

"Now that I think about it, we got a huge load of first-years this year, didn't we?"

"_Yeah, we did. Though, it doesn't surprise me all that much. I mean, this is one of the best schools in the city. I'm pretty sure their reason of coming here is so that they can make their college resume look good._"

"I can believe that. Cunning little douchebags."

"_Hey…_"

"**Come on!**"

"**Hurry up, damnit!**"

"_I'm so hungry!_"

"Wow. People are sure getting riled up about the wait."

"_Yeah. I wonder who's holding them…Aw geez._"

I looked over at the front of the line and saw the person holding up the line. And knowing this person, it all makes sense.

"Let's see…I'll take that one! And that one! And that one! _**Ooh! That one looks delicious! Gimme that one, too! **__**And that! And that! And that! And that!**_"

"**Ma'am!** Will you please hurry it up? You're holding up the line."

"_Hmph! Well, aren't you a little bitch._ Fine, I'll take everything!"

"You can't take everything! Other students want snacks as well!"

"Again, you're being such a bitch. Why is that?"

"_Grr…__**Listen, you little…**_"

"**No, you listen! I'm a paying customer, am I not?! And if I, Sakurako Ohmuro, want everything that's here, then I get every fucking thing that's here! Haven't you heard that the customer is always right?**"

_Aw, geez. I better got stop her._

I went over to the girl holding up the line and tapped her on the shoulder. Getting her attention from the girl behind the counter.

"Hey! Rise-senpai!"

_Damn. Forgot about that._

"_Sakurako, what are you doing?_"

"She's asking what are you doing." Iyo translated.

"Trying to get some snacks for me and the others. But this bitch here is giving me problems. Can you believe that?"

"_**Quit calling me a…**__ugh._ Matsumoto-san, do you know this girl?" The black-haired girl behind the counter, known as Inori Murakana, asked me.

I replied with a simple nod. Then told Iyo what to say.

"She said that she's a friend from her old middle school."

"Your old middle school, huh? Well, if that's the case, then you can at least show an example on how to act like a **decent human being!**" Inori yelled that last part at Sakurako.

"Well, _excuuuse_ me, you bitchy princess. Who are you to tell me how to act?"

I tapped on Sakurako's shoulder again. This time with an annoyed and exasperated look on my face.

"_Sakurako. That's the student council president._"

"She said that's Inori Murakana. The student council president. So she kinda has the right to do so." Iyo translated.

"_What? The student council president?_" Sakurako whined.

"Hmph. That's right. So if you want to continue coming here, then I suggest you change your tone a bit. Or in your case…**A LOT**."

"_Why you damn little…_"

_This is not going to end well. I better do something to break up this fight._

I then took out my phone and went to my contacts. I forgot why, but I have Inori's phone number on here. So I texted her a message that hopefully will blow this whole thing over.

_***BZZZT***_

"Huh?" Inori took her focus off of Sakurako and checked the message on her phone. "R-Really, Matsumoto-san? You'll pay for all of it?"

I replied with a simple nod.

"W-Wow. I-I mean…well, I can't give you **ALL** of it. I'll at least give you enough for your friends. How many do you need?"

I thought about it for a second. Then held up the number 7 with my hand.

"Seven, huh? I can do that. Here you go."

I paid Inori the money. Then dragged Sakurako off with Iyo and I. Not before the two of them gave one last stink eye at each other.

_***sigh***__ Classic Sakurako…_

* * *

***SOME DISTANCE LATER…***

"I'm back!" Sakurako yelled as we walked inside the first-year classroom.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Himawari asked.

"Sorry. But I ran into the most _**annoying**_ bitch at that place! She kept yapping about how I should "change my tone" and some stupid crap like that! She's the worst! But luckily, I got helped out by Rise-senpai and her friend. Hey, by the way. What's your name?"

_Now you're asking?_

"I'm Iyo Mitsui. I'm in Rise's class and I help translate her speech."

"Wait, you can hear her?" Chinastu asked.

"Yep. I'm the only one that can. And we became friends because of it." Iyo then turned to and got closer to my face. "_So, Rise. Which one's the one you fantasize about, huh? __***wink* *wink***_"

"_I-Iyo, cut it out!_" I yelled while gained a light blush.

"Thanks again for helping me out back there." Sakurako said. "As a sign of gratitude, I'll introduce you to everyone. First off, and most importantly, I'm Sakurako Ohmuro. The most likable girl in the whole school! But you can call me…"

"An idiot." Himawari said.

"**H-Hey!**"

"Anyway, I'm Himawari Furutani. Next to me is Chinastu Yoshikawa. Across from her is Kyouko Toshinio. And next to Chinastu is Akari Akaza."

"Nice to meet you, Iyo-senpai." The other girls said.

"_***giggle***_ Why, thank you. Nice to meet you girls, too."

_She's enjoying the fact that she now has people calling her senpai._

"So, um…Iyo-senpai. I'm pretty sure Rise-senpai has told you about me, right?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. She did. Sucks what happened to your eye. How's that working out for ya?"

"It's fine, I guess. My eyesight has dropped by half. So the simplest things such as walking by myself are now difficult challenges."

"We have to guide her around places or else she'll start bumping into things or trip over stuff." Chinastu said.

"Plus, there's the scar." Kyouko added.

"I see…"

"Hey, hey. Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Sakurako yelled as she started rummaging through the snacks we brought.

"Hey. Don't be greedy." Himawari said as she tried to get some of her own. Soon, the rest of us were able to grab one. Akari being the last one.

And she managed to get…

"Huh. A raspberry tart."

"**W-Woah, woah, woah! What?! R-Raspberry tart?! A-Akari, give me that!**" Kyouko snatched the tart away from Akari. Leaving the rest of us confused.

"What was that all about?" Chinastu asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I'm **HIGHLY** allergic to raspberries." Akari said.

"S-Seriously?!" We all asked.

"It's true." Kyouko said. "If Akari eats a raspberry, she starts acting…weird."

"How weird?" Himawari asked.

…

…

"I-I rather not describe it."

"Can you do it?" Chinastu asked Akari.

"No, not really. Whenever I eat one, I lose the memory of ever eating it. Along with whatever I did for a good few hours after eating it."

"Damn…" Sakurako said. "…now I _**REALLY**_ want to see it! Here, Akari! Eat this!"

"**NO!**" Kyouko shouted as she swiped the tart away from Sakurako.

"Geez, you idiot." Himawari said with a facepalm.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"And…lunch is over."

"It was nice to meet you, Iyo-senpai. Hope we can rely on you as much as Rise-senpai." Chinastu said.

"Rely on, huh?" Iyo gained a grin on her face.

_Don't overthink it, Iyo._

As the two of us where outside the classroom, we were held up when Akari came after us.

"I'll see you after school, right?"

"_Sure. I'll see you then._"

We then gave each other a goodbye kiss. Then made our way back to our own classes.

"_***giggle***__ Aw. That was sweet, Rise. You and your girlfriend kissing each other._" Iyo teased.

…

…

"Hey. Rise. You okay?"

…

"_H-Hey…Iyo._"

"What's up?"

"_D-Do you think…Akari had a good reason for not telling me she was allergic to raspberries?_"

"A good reason? Come on. You're probably overthinking it. She probably just forgot since she doesn't eat them often."

"_***sigh***__ I guess. But I got this other feeling…_"

"Rise. Come on. Akari looks to be a nice girl. She's perfect for you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Okay?"

I smiled a bit as Iyo's words made me feel a little better about the whole thing.

"_Yeah. You're right, Iyo. Thanks for the confidence boost._"

"You're welcome, Rise. I'm there for you. Always."

Like I said. I'm so grateful for having Iyo as a friend. She helps me a lot whenever I think like this.

…

Even though, this time…she's nowhere near close.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** A confrontation between Sakurako and the student council president** **Inori Murakana, Iyo meeting the first-years, and the discovery of Akari's allergic reaction to raspberries. Rise's first day of being a third-year is off to an interesting start, to say the least.**

**Akari being allergic to raspberries is a reference to the story titled "Raspberry" that I wrote not too long ago. What's going to be here will be a tamer version of it. As I liked the idea, to begin with.**

**Also…I've been thinking. If I were to do a Yuru Yuri crossover fic, what would you guys want it to crossover with? Like, for example…another anime of the same nature as this one? I'm open to suggestions. Just as long as I've heard of it. You can leave it as a review. I'll be sure to respond.**

**That's all I got to say. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	4. Student Council's Request

**Chapter 4 – Student Council's Request**

_*After School*_

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL INTERCOM CHIME HERE***

_Rise Matsumoto. Please report to the student council's office. Rise Matsumoto. Please report to the student council's office._

"_Huh? For what? I didn't even do anything._"

"I think Inori's still upset with that whole argument with Sakurako." Iyo said to me.

_***sigh***__ Geez, thanks a lot, Sakurako._

That was about 2 minutes ago. Now Iyo and I went walking towards the student council's office to see what Inori wants. Mostly likely Iyo is right and it is about what happened during lunch earlier. But I'm hoping that it's something completely different. I'm not in the mood to fix more of Sakurako's mess.

And besides, that's Himawari's job.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Enter."

We entered the room and saw Inori sitting at the headdesk. Along with other people ranging from first-years to third-years like us.

"Aw. Matsumoto-san. Glad you could make it." Inori said. Then she noticed Iyo standing next to me. "D-Does Mitsui-san have to be here, too?"

"I'm the only one that can hear her, remember?" Iyo said.

"_***sigh***_ That is true. Alright, everyone. Meeting adjourned. This right here is a private discussion."

"Yes, Kaichō-san." The other people said before leaving the room.

This is basically my first time inside the student council room itself. Sure, I've known of its existence. And I've walked passed it a few times. But I've never had any reason to actually go inside.

Which makes the fact that I have Inori's number in my contacts list all the more confusing.

"So, why'd you call Rise down here, Inori? Still pissed about the snack bar incident?" Iyo asked.

"What do you think, Mitsui-san? I wasn't able to focus all day because of that rude and obnoxious first-year. Are you _**really**_ friends with her, Matsumoto-san?"

"_Well, to some extent, yes. But we don't hang out a lot._"

"She said to some extent. They don't hang out a lot." Iyo translated.

"I see."

"_Inori, I'm really sorry about Sakurako. She can be…a bit hectic sometimes._"

"She apologizes for how Sakurako behaved earlier. It's her normal behavior."

"_**Normal**_ behavior? Isn't there someone to put her on a leash or something?"

"_Well, there's her childhood friend, Himawari. But even she has trouble sometimes._"

"There's a girl she knows from childhood named Himawari. But doesn't get much luck sometimes, either."

"_***sigh***_Goddamnit. How did a girl like her get into a school like Shinohara?" Inori was even more upset than when we started this conversation. Which was my cue to end it right here right now. So I turned to Iyo and told her I'm ready to go.

"Well, Inori. This was a fun chat. But we gotta go now. See you around."

"W-Wait!" Inori yelled as she shot out of her chair. Which was a total shock for the both of us. "Th-That mess with the blonde idiot. It's not the _whole _reason I called you here."

"_It isn't?_" Iyo and I looked at each other with total confusion.

"W-Well…uh…y-you see…" Inori stuttering. Another thing that was a total shock to us.

Then, to top it all off, she said this:

"I…I…**I NEED YOUR HELP!**"

"_Huh?!_"

"Huh?!"

_What could she mean by that?!_

* * *

**Akari's POV**

"Hey! Ana! Wait up!" Kyouko yelled.

"_***sigh***_ Can't you girls just leave me alone?" Ana asked in an annoyed tone as we gave chase to her once the first day of classes had ended.

"How can we leave you alone when you're our teacher?"

"How did you become a teacher, anyway?" Himawari asked.

"Look, this is just a temporary side job. At least until I get my writing started. I need money too, you know."

"Well, if that's the case, then why didn't you just work with Nishigaki?" Chinastu asked.

"My twin sister is no longer a teacher."

"**Huh?!**" We all shouted.

"Once you four left, she had no reason to stay at Nanamori. So, she quit and now works as a scientist in a lab down in Shibuya."

"Shibuya?"

"Why there of all places?" Kyouko asked.

"I don't know. This is my sister we're talking about."

"Fair enough." We all said.

"Still, though. I wonder why she didn't tell us?" I asked.

"I remember her telling that Matsumoto girl one day. Other than that, I'm sure she has her reasons. Now leave me alone and go home." Ana then began walking away from us.

"See you tomorrow, _Ana-sensei._" Kyouko teased.

"Shut it, you!"

"Wow. So, Nishigaki's not a teacher anymore. That's crazy." Sakurako said.

"Yeah, but it's to be expected. With her causing explosions every day." Himawari said.

"Yeah, true."

"Hey, let's go meet up with the others. I'm sure they'll want to hear this." Chinastu said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna meet up with Rise."

"_Oh. Are you now?_"

"Stop teasing, Chinastu!"

"Alright, alright. Just hurry up, okay?"

"Alright."

Once the others had left, I looked on my phone to see if I got any new messages from Rise.

The inbox was still empty.

"_***sigh***_ Rise…what's wrong with you? You've been sad for nearly three weeks now. But you won't tell me anything. If you're trying to hide it…"

…

…_then you're doing a crappy job at it._

* * *

"_You want us to do what?_"

"You want us to do what?"

"L-Look, I know it sounds weird. But I really need your help. I can't do this on my own and I don't know who else to ask."

"_Woah…_"

"Woah…"

We were still in the student council's office and Inori had just told us some rather…unexpected news. Apparently, she's in a family that does arranged marriages. And when she graduates, she's going to marry the boy her parents have assigned for her.

The problem is…she hates that guy. With a burning passion, too. He's (in her words) stuck-up, arrogant, demanding, perverted, and apparently, a sexist. Making comments that often make fun of women or put them down entirely.

She would try to tell her parents this, but they would never listen to her. And recently, it led to an argument.

And then Inori said something that she regrets to this day. And thus, why she needs our help.

"So, to recap. You got into a fight with your parents about your arranged marriage. And then without thinking…you told them you were a lesbian?" Iyo asked.

"Gah! I know! I screwed up big! And because of that, my parents gave me a week to prove to them that I like girls! If I don't, I'm forced to marry that sexist douchebag!"

"_And if you do?_" I asked and Iyo translated.

"If I do…then the marriage is off. B-But also…I lose the respect of my parents. They're _**really**_ against same-sex couples."

"So, you're willing to lose your parent's respect for you just so you won't have to marry a guy that you hate?" Iyo asked. "Isn't there another way?"

"_***sigh***_ I wish there was another way. But I dug myself too deep to even change plans at the moment. So I gotta go through with this. And I'm really hoping you two would help me."

"But…why us, in the first place?"

"Well…you two are a lesbian couple, are you not?"

"Tch!" I then noticed Iyo's face starting to blush heavily as she was frozen stiff for a short while. "**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOO! W-WE'RE NOT! I-I'M NOT EVEN A LESBIAN!**" She then yelled while flailing her arms in an embarrassed panic.

"Really? So…it's just you, Matsumoto-san?"

I nodded my head yes. Mainly because Iyo's still trying to calm down.

"I see…"

"G-Geez, Inori! Don't make such assumptions like that!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you get easily embarrassed over such a thing."

"I-I'm not against it or anything! I'm just not a lesbian!"

"Okay, I get it. I apologize, Mitsui-san."

"_So, how am I supposed to help?_" I asked then Iyo translated.

"W-Well…I just need you to help me look…y'know…look more lesbian."

"_Look more lesbian?_"

"Look more lesbian?"

"_The hell do you mean by that?_"

"The hell do you mean by that?"

"Y'know. Make me look lesbian enough to fool my parents."

"_Lesbian enough?_"

"Lesbian enough?"

"Inori. Just how do you picture a lesbian?" Iyo asked.

"Huh? You mean they don't dress up like boys because they're ashamed of being a girl?"

"_N-No! Nobody does that!_" I yelled while having a blushed face.

"I'm pretty sure those are transgenders." Iyo said.

"_Not the point!_"

"I see. So, you don't do that…but you do have wild, crazy, and mostly indecent sexual performances inside and out in public that start out with "intense" make-out sessions, boob groping, and then it goes _way down_ from there, right?"

…

…

"_What the hell?_"

"What the hell?" We both said. Completely mind-blown from what just came out of this girl's mouth.

"What? You mean that's not it, either?"

_This girl…her obliviousness to how lesbian girls act is dangerously high. How she managed to fool her parents into believing she's gay is beyond me._

_She desperately needs my help._

"_Alright, Inori. I see everything now. I'll help you out._"

"Really, Rise? This seems like it could be…difficult." Iyo said.

I simply nodded my head yes. knowing the absolute hell that's going to come to me.

"Alright. If you say so."

"Uh…what did she say?" Inori asked.

"She said she'll help you out, Inori."

"**R-Really?! Y-You will?! Oh, God! Thank you, Matsumoto-san! You've **_**REALLY**_** saved my future from sexist comments and perverted actions!**"

"By the way, just who is this bastard, anyway?" Iyo asked.

"H-He's actually…a student in this school. A third-year, even."

"Seriously?"

"W-Well, I'll deal with him when the time comes. Right now, I just want to hurry this up so that I can get away from him. Thanks again, Matsumoto-san."

I nodded my head as a response. They Iyo and I left the student council office wondering what the hell did we get ourselves into.

"Some first day, huh?" Iyo asked me.

"_Yeah. This one was special, indeed. Makes me wonder what the rest of the year has in store for us._"

"Don't jinx it, Rise. Don't jinx it."

_**Author's Note:**_** Inori's request to Rise and Iyo may sound simple. But with her extreme obliviousness to everyday lesbian girl life (a.k.a no different from a straight one) may prove this to be one hell of a challenge.**

**This story will be going on a short break for now. It took me a while to think of this chapter and I'm not having many ideas to continue as of right now. But it'll be back soon. Hope you can bear with me till then.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	5. Rise Into Dreams

**Chapter 5 – Rise Into Dreams**

"_I'm home._"

…

…

"_***sigh***__ Why? Why did I say that?_"

I had just walked inside my apartment and said the two words that would usually bring me some form of happiness. Whenever I would say those words, I would get a cheerful greeting from my mom while also gaining a hug. We would talk about our days and among other things. And I would usually help out with dinner for when Dad came home. And the three of us would enjoy each other's company.

…

But…all of that's gone now. I'm now alone in a tiny apartment with barely any furniture. Just a TV, a few plastic drawers, and a futon. Food is also a difficult thing to get around here. I don't exactly have a "one single job".

What I mean is…I'm part of a service that holds up a bunch of odd jobs online that are around town. And the pay is always different depending on the job. Sometimes, it's really good. Sometimes it's total crap. But I really can't choose which one I want to do. These jobs go by fast and you gotta be quick if you want to claim at least one of them.

I would go out and get a real job. But real jobs don't change how they are for a girl who can't be heard by most of the world we live on.

Basically…what I had just described are more reasons for my deep depression. I just somehow keep making it worse for myself.

"_***sigh***__ I think I'll just go to sleep for now._"

I took off my school uniform and changed into something more comfortable for home.

M-Mainly a black t-shirt.

…

J-Just…a black t-shirt.

…

…

L-Look, I would wear pants! But the air conditioning rarely works! It's always hot as hell in here and wearing pants overheats my body!

I-It should be fine. Th-The shirt's long enough to cover my…p…panties.

…

_God, this is embarrassing._

And now, sitting in a barley empty hot apartment getting embarrassed about currently wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties have gotten me even more tired. And with the fact that I didn't sleep all last night is ultimately making it worse.

"_***yawn***__ So tired…_" I rested my onto the pillow on my futon and slowly went to sleep.

…

…

With those bad thoughts still inside my mind…

* * *

"_Rise…Hey, Rise. Wake up._"

"_***moan***__ Huh? What? What's going on?_" I asked Nishigaki, who was sitting next to me.

"Akari's out from surgery. Wanna go see her?"

"_Sh-She's out of surgery?! S-So she survived?!_"

"Yeah. But the doctor said that he had to do some…modifications."

"_Modifications?_" hearing that word gave me a bad feeling. "_Wh-What did he mean by that?_"

"Not sure. He took the others to the room she's in. I stayed behind to wake you up."

"_I-I see…_" I went dead silent in my thoughts. Wondering what my girlfriend could look like after getting stabbed in the eye was absolutely killing me. I honestly didn't want to see the end result…

…

B-But…it's my girlfriend that this happened to. When Ayano came rushing in the science room and told us what happened, I almost cried hard tears of sadness and fear. It was a good thing Nishigaki was there to comfort me. Or else I would've lost it.

"Rise? You okay?"

"_Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine._"

"Are you even ready to see what she looks like? Like _**really**_ ready?"

…

…

"_W-Well…t-to be honest…no. I'm not. I'm actually scared to see what she looks like. I feel like I'm going to cry once I do. Granted, no one beside you and Akari would be able to hear me cry. But the thought of it is drilling my heart and killing my sanity. I-I just don't think I could…_"

I then stopped talking once I felt Nishigaki's hand rub against my hair. It's always so warm due to her handling with hot & dangerous chemicals all day. And it always calms me down.

"Man. Akari's right. You do overreact much."

_Sh-She said that?! Wh-Why?!_

"Rise, listen. You know good and well that I'll always be there for you. I mean, I was the one that got you two to confess to each other, right?"

…

"_Y-Yeah. Right. B-But…why?_" I asked.

"You're asking why? I really need to explain it to you?"

I didn't respond to that question.

"_***sigh***_ I did it because I felt a bond between you two. A strong one that can never be broken no matter what happens. And what happened today is one of the many tests you'll both have as a couple. Question is…can you pass it successfully?"

_Can I pass it? Successfully? Wh-What does she mean by that?_

I heard Nishigaki laugh at my confused face. I guess she knows that I didn't understand a single word that had just come out of her mouth.

_She knows me so well. Even when it involves making fun of me._

"Aw, well." She said as she stood from the chair she was sitting in for so long. "Anyway, I'll be there to comfort you. So, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

…

"_Y…Yeah._" I said with a small smile.

The two of us caught up with the others at the door leading to Akari's room. The doctor was currently explaining how they haven't told her yet. So, he wants us to keep our reactions to a minimum. And we all agreed.

But I wasn't able to keep my promise for 5 seconds. Because once we went inside and first took a look at Akari with her "modification", I broke down almost immediately.

_Oh God! Akari! What did they do to you?!_

I hid behind Nishigaki while I cried heavy, hard, and powerful tears of utter sadness. I was crying so much that I didn't even hear the others talking to her.

Yeah. I was **THAT** heartbroken. To even notice that I was doing to them what people do to me every day. Seeing my girlfriend like that…knowing that she'll be like that for the rest of her life. It was killing me inside. Harder than anyone could imagine.

…

Or understand, really.

"_Wha…_"

"_What the…_"

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYE?!**"

_***sniff***__ Akari…I'm so sorry…_

* * *

"…_Sorry that I couldn't protect you._"

…

"_***sigh***__ That dream again._" I sadly said as I sat up from the futon.

That dream represents the day I first saw Akari without her left eye. And it was a traumatic day for me. Hearing her scream once she saw it for herself. And then being depressed about it for so long afterward…

…

_***sigh***_ _Well, Nishigaki was right about one thing. Akari and I do have a strong bond with each other._

_Our depressions started at the same time._

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Hey, Rise. You home? Open up already!"

"_Iyo? What's she doing here?_"

I got up from the futon and for the door. Slowly opening it just to make sure it really was Iyo. I can't really ask "Who is it?" because of well…uh…y-y'know.

"_Iyo? What are you doing here this late?_" I asked.

"Late? What do you mean? It's only 6:00."

"_Really?_"

_So, I only slept for an hour?! God, that dream is making me sleep-deprived._

I then noticed Iyo staring at me deeply. With a light blush on her face. At first, I had no idea. But then I gave it some thought.

"Uh…"

"_I'm wearing panties._"

"Not the point." Iyo retorted with a sweatdrop.

"_It's hot, okay? The stupid air conditioning broke again._"

"I still don't understand why you can't just move back in with your parents."

"_Look. Iyo. Can we not talk about this right now? I'm really not in the mood._"

"Alright, fine." She finally gave up. "Anyway, I'm glad you're home. I think I got a good place to start helping Inori with her fake lesbian problem."

"_Oh, yeah. That. Well, what did you have in mind?_"

"Well…it's not in my mind. It's all right here!" Iyo then pulled something from her bag that I honestly thought she would never have. Especially after how she reacted to Inori's accusations earlier.

"_Uh…a yuri manga?_"

"Trust me. I know where I'm going with this." Iyo said with a confident smile.

I can only hope she's right about that.

_**Author's Note:**_** A recurring dream of Rise's often keep her up at night. Reminding her of the day everything changed forever. And it still hurts her to this day.**

**And to make things confusing, Iyo shows up with a yuri manga in her hands. Claiming that it's the key to helping Inori. What to expect from it…will definitely not be normal.**

**It came to me to make a special reference to Akari's Depression. Since it has been around for a year at this point and it did so extremely well. Inching 5k views at this point. Still shocked, by the way.**

**I'm going to start updating this story every Tuesday for now on. It's a way for me to be organized. As I've got a bunch of active stories right now. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	6. Yuri For Dummies

**Chapter 6 – Yuri For Dummies**

"_So, how are we supposed to use a yuri manga to help us with Inori?_" I asked soon after I let Iyo inside and we got comfortable.

"Easy. We just read this manga with Inori and follow it as it plays out. Then when the time comes, she can just use the book as a reference. Genius, right?"

"_What made you think of that ridiculous idea?_"

"Well…it's a lesbian story. And lesbians tend to read books about lesbians cause it relates to them. So, I just put the two together. Makes sense, right?"

_Seriously? With that logic, you sound just as oblivious as Inori._

"_Iyo. Just because a girl just happens to be gay, doesn't mean she reads yuri manga._"

"You read this stuff, don't you?"

…

…

"_W-Well…yeah, I do._" I said with an embarrassed blush. "_B-But it's not because I'm gay! It's just…relaxing to read. You know?_"

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, Rise. I _**completely**_ get it."

_She totally thinks I'm lying…_

"Anyway. I knew coming to you was the right choice."

"_It's not like you had any options, Iyo. I am the only lesbian you know._"

"Ignoring that, smartass." Iyo retorted as she went bag to digging in her schoolbag. "I had trouble picking one out at first. But then a girl from another school told me that this one was one of the best. So, I came by to see if you think it would work."

"_Why didn't you just get a For Dummies book or something?_" I asked.

"You really think they would have a Yuri For Dummies book?"

"_Well, if they can have a Wii For Dummies, then they shouldn't have an excuse._"

"Wait, really? Wii For Dummies? Who doesn't know how to use a Wii?"

"_Apparently, enough people to make a book for it._"

"Jesus Christ…" Iyo was just as dumbfounded as I was when I first found out about that book's existence. And I really don't blame her.

"_So, which one is it anyway?_" I asked.

"Uh…it's this one." Iyo took the book from her bag and gave it to me. Reading the title, I can tell that the girl who helped her had really good tastes.

"_Girl Friends, huh?_"

"So, you've read it before?" Iyo asked.

"_Yeah, I've read it. It came out back in 2006 and finished 4 years later. It's a fan favorite in the community._"

"Fan favorite, huh? Maybe that girl was on to something."

"_Probably. So, you really think Inori would learn from this?_"

"Well, you said it yourself. It's a fan favorite. So it has to work."

"_We don't even know if Inori __**READS**__ manga. Let alone, yuri manga._"

"Well, you have her number, don't you? Let's just ask."

"_B-But…__***sigh***__ fine. It's worth a shot._"

I took out my phone and went to Inori's number in my contacts. It's still unclear to me how I have her number. But at a time like this, I'm glad I do.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Inori. It's Rise and Iyo. Can we ask you something?"

"_Really? Now? I'm about to get in the bath._"

"It'll be quick, I promise."

"_***sigh***__ Fine. What is it?_"

"Do you read manga? And if so, are you picky about it?"

"_Manga?_" Inori went silent for a bit. "_Yeah, I read manga. And I guess it doesn't really matter what genre it is as long as it's interesting._"

_Such an open mind…_

"Great! That's all we wanted to know!"

"_Why are you two asking me about manga this late at night?_"

"We'll tell you tomorrow. Just go and be naked with yourself."

"_W-Wait, what the hell?! What's that supposed to me-_"

I then hung up the phone before Inori could question us on Iyo's weird use of words.

"_Go and be naked with yourself? What the hell does that mean?_" I asked.

"What else would it mean? She was getting in the bath. So, I told her to basically relax."

"_How would __**ANYONE**__ figure out that it means to relax?_"

"Ah, you're just overthinking it."

_I shouldn't be thinking about it at all._

"Welp. Anyway. We got what we need. Let's give this a shot when we go see Inori tomorrow."

"_Fine. Whatever._"

I saw Iyo out the door and I was once again alone in my hot as hell apartment. Wondering what to do next. Sleeping wasn't an option now. Thanks to that dream.

…

…

"_I…guess I can read Girl Friends again. I mean, it has been a while. I wonder where'd I put it…_"

And then, still only in a black t-shirt and panties, I went looking for that book. As now I can't get it out of my mind.

_***sigh***__ Lesbian stereotypes suck._

* * *

The next day before class, Iyo and I went over to the student council office to meet with Inori. To tell her what we came up with…

…

…and to explain what Iyo meant by "go and be naked with yourself".

"How the hell does that mean to relax?!"

"_That's what I said._"

"Well, you were going in the bath. And you're usually naked while doing so. It makes sense."

"No, Mitsui-san. It does not." Inori said with an added facepalm.

"Ah, whatever. You both are probably overthinking it."

_Again. I shouldn't be thinking about it at all._

"So, what was with that phone call last night?" Inori asked.

"Oh, yeah. Here. We got you something that could help you with your obliviousness to lesbian life." Iyo then took the book out and gave it to Inori.

Like me before the explanation, she was confused.

"A manga? How's this gonna help?"

"_It's a yuri manga._" I said then Iyo translated.

"A yuri manga? I'm not getting it."

"_We're saying that once you read it, you'll at least somewhat understand how two develop feelings for each other._"

"Oh. I see…"

…

…

…

"There isn't a For Dummies book for this?"

"_Surprisingly, no._"

"No, but apparently there's a Wii For Dummies." Iyo said.

"Wii For Dummies? The thing's simple as hell to use! How did people struggle to figure it out?!"

"_We're not entirely sure…_"

"We're not entirely sure…" We both said with a sweatdrop.

"_***sigh***_ This world…" Inori said with another facepalm.

"Surprised you know what a Wii is, Inori." Iyo said.

"What? I'm not always strict and serious. As I said, I do read manga. And I also play a bunch of video games, too."

_**THIS**__ is coming from our student council president?!_

"Wow, really? Which one's your favorite?"

"Eh, I don't really have a favorite. I just play and read whatever. I'm currently waiting for this new light novel to come out. It's supposed to be a big one published by Yamabuki Works Co."

"Oh, you mean **THAT** one? God, I'm waiting for that, too. It's rumored that it's been written by the daughter herself."

_Rukia wrote a light novel? I don't normally read those, but __**THIS**__ I gotta see…_

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"So, I just gotta read this manga and my all of my problems will be solved?" Inori asked.

"_N-No! It's not that simple! You still need to actually find a fake girlfriend!_"

"You still need a fake girlfriend to play along with this scheme of yours." Iyo said.

"Right. I honestly didn't think that far. Is there an easy way to get one of those? I mean, I guess I can just pick a random one from OkCupid or something."

_My God…_

"_Inori. __**PLEASE**__ don't do that._"

"Yeah. _**Really**_ bad idea." Iyo said after translating me.

"Oh, fine. I'll think of something. Now let's head off to class."

As the two of us separated from Inori for class, I just can't stop thinking to myself just what the hell did I get myself into.

"Hey, Rise. Do you really think Inori can pull this off?" Iyo asked me. Apparently thinking the same thing.

"_I can't really say. She's so damn clueless when it comes to a girl's romantic feelings, despite being one herself. I feel like that manga isn't going to be enough to explain it to her._"

"I see. So what will work?"

"_***sigh* **__Honestly…_"

As we sat down in our desks, the teacher came in and began talking. Ceasing our conversation for another time.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up. Even though it's only the second day of school, we have a new student joining us."

"Huh?!"

"Already?!"

"Geez! This has to be some kind of record!"

These were some of the responses the other classmates made.

"Come down. It's not that big of a deal."

"_Geez. A new student and it's only the second day?_" Iyo whispered to me.

"_I do admit. It does sound weird._"

"She should be here…"

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Oh. That's her now. Come in, come in."

"_It's a girl, too?_"

The door opened and in came in a girl with orange hair. Short in the front and a long braided ponytail in the back. She also wore these white pearls engraved with some black symbol everywhere. Around her neck as a necklace, on both of her arms as wristbands, and even some on her head as a self-made crown.

She also had these orange markings all over her body. Which reminded me of Ayano and what she's going through.

Which could only mean one thing...

"Herro! nice tū meet you, peopre!"

This is **NOT** a normal girl.

_**Author's Note:**_** A mysterious new girl has appeared in Rise's class. And already, she feels like something isn't right. The pearls, the orange markings, what could those be? And why is her English so terrible? Find out next chapter.**

**The manga that Rise and Iyo gave to Inori is a real manga. Named "Girl Friends". I searched for the best yuri manga out there and this one kept popping up (along with others like Citrus). I chose to reference this one because one of the characters reminded me of Rise in a way. Personality-wise. It's a good read. I'm already on chapter 4.**

**And yes, there actually is a Wii For Dummies. I did not make that up.**

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to see if I can update the new crossover by tomorrow. And I'll probably do it every Wednesday from now on, too. Later.**


	7. The First Foreigner

**Chapter 7 – The First Foreigner **

"Herro! nice tū meet you, peopre!"

…

…

"What?"

"What did she say?"

"I can't understand her."

These were some of the responses the class made once this new girl started to talk. She was _**really**_ hard to understand. Like I was only able to understand a few words from it all.

_Is she speaking English? And if so, why is it so bad?_

"Calm down, everyone." The teacher said. "This girl is, um…h-how do you say your name?" He then asked the girl.

"Maderine Richerieu."

"M-Maderine…Richerieu?"

"No. Mai name is Maderine Richerieu."

"Th-That's what I said. Maderine Richerieu."

"No! Itsu not maderine richerieu! prease stop making fun of me!"

"M-Making fun? A-Ah, no! I-I'm not making fun of you! I-It's just…"

As the teacher began panicking, the rest of us sat there getting more confused as this girl kept on talking. Her English is terrible. It's like she's mixing it with another lang…

Wait a sec…

"_Hey. Iyo. Do you think…_"

"_Yeah. It's starting to look like it._" Iyo whispered to me back. "Sensei!"

"Y-Yes, Mitsui?"

"I believe I can translate for her."

"You can?" The entire class asked.

"Well, if I can do it for Rise, then it shouldn't be a problem. Right?"

…

"I-I see. Well, give it your best shot, Mitsui."

"Yes, Sensei."

Iyo walked up to the front of the class and stood in front of the girl. From just looking at her, I can tell that she was still mad. But she was now also confused as to what was going on.

"Hi there. My name's Iyo Mitsui. How do you say your name?"

"Iyó Mitsui?" The girl went silent for a bit. "Mai name is Maderine Richerieu."

"I see…"

"Well?" One student asked.

"She said that her name is…Madeline Richelieu."

"You actually understood that?" Another student asked.

"Well, most of it. She's speaking Engrish."

"Engrish? How do you know that?" The teacher asked.

"Eh. I took classes on it. But for a short while."

"There are…Engrish classes?"

"Japan is a weird place. You never know what you'll find here."

_She's got a point there._

"I see. Well, can you try talking to um…Richelieu?"

"Sure thing."

"Um...excuse me. Nani is happening?" The girl known as Madeline asked.

"Well, you see. Everyone is having a hard time understanding you. So, I'm gonna translate for you."

"Turransrate? am I not tarking in Engrish?"

"No, not really."

"Nani about in...the ranguage of the japan?"

"You mean _Japanese_? No. You're not speaking that, either."

"Eh? I am not? _Aw, putain! Et j'ai passé tant de temps à les apprendre tous les deux aussi!_"

…

…

"Uh…what?" Iyo asked as the rest of us were beyond lost.

"Oh. I am sorry. I was tarking in mai native ranguage. I am from France."

"From France, huh? So, you were speaking French just now."

"Yes. And I dó aporogize foru the misanderstanding. Foru I am not good with Engrish oru the ranguage of the japan."

"Eh. Don't worry about it. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Okay then… Iyó Mitsui."

"Just call me Iyo."

"O-Okay…Iyó." Madeline seemed happy to have someone help her out with her speech. Iyo is just that kind of person that understands the struggles people have.

Whether it be a language barrier…or some internal feelings.

* * *

_***BZZZT***_

"_Hey, Rise. We're all going to meet up at the old gym for lunch. You and Iyo-senpai should join us! *heart emoji*_"

_Lunch with Akari and the others? I don't think I've done that since…actually…I don't think I've ever done that. I didn't really become real friends with the others until the accident happened. And then even after that, I was already in high school when it happened._

"Whatcha thinking about, Rise?" Iyo asked me.

"_Akari wants us to tag along with them for lunch. Wanna come?_"

"Sure, I guess. I could use this time to meet these second-years that you know."

"_True._" Then something came to mind. "_Hey, Iyo. What about…_"

"Um…Iyó."

_Right on cue._

"Where dó I gó foru this...runch taim?" Madeline asked as she was confused about what to do now.

"Oh, right. Um…_hey, can Madeline tag along? I wouldn't feel right leaving her alone._" Iyo asked me.

"_I guess. Although, I'm worried about how the others are going to react to her Engrish._"

"_Yeah, I feel you._ Alright, Madeline. You can come with us. Rise and I will help you out."

"Oh, _Merci! Merci!_" Madeline cheered in I guess French. "But, um...I dó not unnuderstand. Why is the girru known as rise tarking so row?"

"Why is she talking so low? Well…it's because she's rather shy. Much like I do for you, I translate for her as well."

"I see now. Werr, nice tū meet you, girru known as rise."

"_Uh…jut Rise is fine._" I said.

"O-Okay then…rise."

It didn't really click for me at the time that Madeline can hear me whispering. Mainly because I was trying to understand her broken English. But I'll realize it at a later time.

And so, with Madeline tagging along, we went to grab her lunch and then to the old gym. I've never been there myself (with it being the old gym) but it's apparently the place where Ayano, Tsu, and Rukia have volleyball practice. Despite how worn-down it is.

"Is this the prace where the runch taim happens?" Madeline asked.

"Only for today. Rise's other friends invited us to eat with them." Iyo explained.

"I see. So there are otheru peopre of japan. _Très bien._ I wirru be happy tū meet them."

_She switches between Engrish and French a lot. I hope this goes alright._

We went inside and saw the others eating and chatting with each other. Akari soon noticed me and got excited.

"Hey! Rise-senpai!" She cheered as she rushed over and hugged me.

_I swear. I'm never going to get used to that._

"_Hi, Akari._" I said while returning the hug.

"Hello to you too, Iyo-senpai."

"These are our second-year friends. Yui Funami, Ayano Sugiura, Chitose & Chizuru Ikeda, Tsubaki Hirai, and Rukia Yamabuki." Chinatsu added.

"Nice to meet you, Iyo-senpai." The second-years said.

"Hehheh. Nice to meet you guys, too." Iyo was _**really**_ enjoying the fact that she has people calling her senpai now. As it wasn't a thing the previous two years.

"So. Who's your friend?" Akari asked.

"_Um…well…_"

"Herro. nice tū meet you, peopre. I am maderine richerieu."

…

…

"What?" The others asked once they heard Madeline talk.

"Sh-She said that her name is Madeline Richelieu. She's a new student in our class." Iyo said.

"Huh? A new student and it's only the second day? What sense does that make?" Rukia asked.

"It happens, Rukia. It's just not as common as…let's say a month from now for example." Chizuru said.

"Yeah, I guess. But what's with her speech? It's horrible!"

"_She's a foreigner._" I said.

"A foreigner?" Akari asked.

"**A foreigner?!**" Chinastu and Chitose shouted with glee.

"What was with that reaction?" Himawari asked.

"**The two of us are really fond of foreign people! We've read so much about other countries!**" Chitose yelled.

"**We've always wanted to go to another county or meet a foreigner face-to-face! And one of them is finally coming true!**" Chinastu yelled.

"This is 100% true." Kyouko and Chizuru added with a facepalm of embarrassment.

"Um…Iyó. Nani is going on? why dó these peopre of japan carru me this...foreigneru?" Madeline asked.

"It's something we call people who are brand-new to Japan or just visiting."

"I...I dó not unnuderstand."

"**So! Madeline! Where are you from?! Is it really pretty there?! What's it like?!**"

"**Are the girls really cute?! Sexy, even?! How big are their breasts?! How about yours?! Can we see them?!**" Chinastu and Chitose kept spamming out question after question at Madeline. And by looking at her face, she was getting really uncomfortable.

To the point where…

"**Non! S'il te plaît, arrête! Vous deux êtes vraiment très folle! Éloigne-toi de moi!**"

…She yelled that.

…

…

"Uh…what?" Yui asked.

"I'm totally lost." Sakurako said.

"Was that another language?" Tsu asked.

"It's French."

"Huh?" We all then looked at Kyouko.

"What she just said was in French."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Kyouko knows French." Ayano said.

"**Wh-What?! How do you know French?!**" Yui asked.

"I learned it. I had a lot of free time when I was out of school for a year."

"Bah. She's probably bluffing." Sakurako said.

"What? You doubt me? When she started yelling, she said "_No! Please stop! You two girls are really really crazy! Get away from me!_"."

"Cr-Crazy?" Chinastu and Chitose were rather hurt by the insult.

"I still don't believe it." Chizuru said.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you guys." Kyouko then got up from her spot and walked over towards a still agitated Madeline. She cleared her throat and extended her hand. Then said:

"Bonjour, Madeline. Je m'appelle Kyouko. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

…

…

"Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Kyouko." Madeline spoke in French.

"Holy crap. Kyouko can speak French." Yui said. Completely stunned by the new talent her childhood friend now has.

"Why are you now bringing this up, cousin?" Rukia asked.

"I never a reason to before, okay? Not many people in Japan speak French."

"She has a point." Akari said.

"Hey, Kyouko. You think you can ask Madeline a few more questions in French? Just to calm her down a little?" Iyo asked.

"Sure. Not a problem, Iyo-senpai." Kyouko then went back to facing Madeline.

"Alors, d'où viens-tu? La France peut-être?"

"Oui. Je viens de Sceaux. Une petite ville en dehors de Paris. C'est un bel endroit. Ses fleurs de cerisier ressemblent beaucoup à celles du Japon."

"She said that she's from a small town outside of Paris, France named Sceaux. It has cherry blossoms like here does."

"Wow. Sounds pretty." Tsu said.

"Ask why she moved here." Yui said.

"Uh…Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous demande, pourquoi êtes-vous venu au Japon?"

"Oh, euh ...j'ai un ami qui vit au Japon. Je suis venue la voir après avoir été séparée il y a longtemps. Une fille nommée ...euh ...Inori Murakana."

"She said that she moved here to reunite with an old friend. A girl named Inori Murakana."

"**Wh-What?!**" Iyo and I shouted in shock.

"Y-You know Inori?!" Iyo asked on her own.

"So, you both know mai friend named inori? wirru you take me tū her, iyó and rise?" Madeline spoke in Engrish.

"Well…we could. But finding her won't be easy right…"

"Hey! Whoever's in here needs to leave! There's no eating in the gym…"

_Holy crap, what luck!_

"Huh? Matsumoto-san and Mitsui-san? Was it you that I heard screaming just now?" Inori asked as it was her that had just came in yelling.

"Yeah, kinda." Iyo said. "Mainly because…"

"**Hey, I remember you! You're the bitch from yesterday!**" Sakurako yelled once she recognized Inori.

"Aw, geez. Not you again. **And quit calling me that, you nuisance brat!**"

"**I would if you would stop being one, you…**"

***POW***

"_Ouchie…_"

"Shut up, you idiot." Himawari said after hitting Sakurako in the head.

"_So, that's Himawari, huh? I feel sorry for her._" Inori whispered to us.

"_Most people would. But she's gotten used to Sakurako's personality._" I said and then Iyo translated.

"_I see._"

"Um...pardon me foru a rittre bit. Inori?"

"Yes? What business do you have with…wait! **Madeline?!**"

"_Oh, douce joie!_ It is so gureat tū see you afteru so rong apart, inori!" Madeline cheered as she grabbed hold of Inori's hands.

"I-It's um…***clears throat* **C'est un plaisir de vous revoir également, Madeline."

"**Wh-What?!**" We all shouted in shock.

_So, Inori and Madeline actually __**KNOW**__ each other?! And Inori can speak French?! What is going on?!_

_**Author's Note:**_** The foreign girl** **Madeline Richelieu suddenly appears. And on top of her weird looks and terrible English, she and Inori seem to know each other. What could all of this mean? Find out in part 2.**

**Sorry for actually splitting it. I delayed a couple of stories to keep my promise to updates every Tuesday. And this one was getting too long.**

**Quick fact about Madeline. She often switches between Engrish and French. Sometimes using both in one sentence. When that happens, French will be italicized and Engrish will be normal. Just to tell the difference.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	8. Inori's Secret

***After School***

_***sigh***__ Rise…why? What's wrong with you? I want to know…_

"Akari…Akari!"

"H-Huh? Oh. Hey…Chinastu." I said with a sigh. A depressed one, I mean.

"You're still upset with what Rise-senpai did, huh?"

…

"_Y-Yeah. I am._" My moon only worsen.

***A FEW MINUTES AGO…***

"Hey, Rise!" I called out to her as I ran through the third-year hallway.

"_A-Akari! L-Look…_"

***SLAM***

"…_out._"

I ended up slamming my face into a wall. Leaving a small bruise on my head. Though, it's not like the others I've gotten.

I think.

"_Y-You okay?_" Rise asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, let's go out together. Make up for what happened at lunch earlier."

"_S-Sorry. I can't. Inori called me to the student council office._"

"Again? This is like the third time in the two days we've started school. Can't you just say you're busy?"

"_It's really important…_"

"But I'm your girlfriend! Aren't I important?!"

…

…

"_A-Akari. I-I'm…sorry._" This was all Rise said to me before she started walking away from me. She didn't even turn to look at me…

…As I started crying soft tears of pain.

***PRESENT TIME***

Right now, it was just us first-years and the second-years. Sitting at a table in the school courtyard talking about what had happened during lunch earlier.

"Still, it's rather weird for Rise-senpai to be avoiding you like this, Akari." Chitose said. "And for 3 weeks, you say?"

"_***sigh***__ Yeah. Pretty much._"

"Gah! I bet it's that damn bitch Inori's fault! She's probably stealing Rise-senpai away from you, Akari!"

"Sakurako, I highly doubt that." Yui said to her.

"How do you know?"

"Because, for one, she's not a lesbian."

"Huh?"

"You can tell?" Himawari asked.

"That Inori girl looked way serious to be in a relationship. Let alone, a lesbian one."

"Yui's right. She's totally straight. Almost like a straight version of middle school Ayano." Kyouko added.

"Y-You didn't have to use me as an example, Kyouko." Ayano said with a light blush.

"R-Right. Sorry."

"Okay. So, even though Inori-senpai is completely straight, she acted really weird when she first saw Madeline-senpai." Tsu said.

"Tsu's right. I mean, the girl even spoke French to her. It could be just because she's smart enough. But something in my gut is telling me it's not just that. Especially since both Rise-senpai and Iyo-senpai left with them with no hesitation."

I let out another depressing sigh from thinking of that again.

"And another thing. Madeline-senpai's really weird, don't you think?" Himawari asked. "I mean, with those white pearls she had all over. Around her neck as a necklace, on both of her arms as wristbands, and what looked like a crown even.

"And I even saw what looked like a black symbol engraved on them." Chitose said.

"And those orange markings all over her body. They looked a lot like Ayano's purple ones." Tsu added.

"Yeah. They did." Ayano was quietly thinking to herself. Most likely it's the markings that got her this way. "It's…rather odd."

"What? You think it's another curse or something?" Rukia asked.

"I'm…not sure. I wanted to ask Madeline-senpai. But that language barrier…her English is terrible and I can't speak or understand French."

Ayano then went silent for a bit.

"Plus…I don't think it's any of our business. I mean, we just met her and all."

"Yeah. True." We all said.

"**BULLSHIT!**"

Well…most of us.

"What are you shouting about now?" Himawari asked Sakurako.

"**I shouting because you guys are idiots! The reason we're thinking like this is because of that goddamn student council president!**"

"_***sigh***_ Are you going to blame her for every problem we have now that we're in high school?"

"**Why shouldn't I?! Everything connects to her! Rise-senpai avoiding Akari for three weeks, why she's constantly going to the student council office, and even the new girl! It all traces back to that damn bitch and I'm going to prove it! For Akari's sake!**"

"S-Sakurako…" I said in disbelieve.

"I get it now." Chinastu said. "You're just doing this for Akari."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Your love for her is what's totally driving you into this grudge with Inori-senpai. Is it?"

"Sakurako…" I said in more disbelieve.

"I-I…St-Stop spouting nonsense!" Sakurako was now blushing at this point.

"The only person spouting nonsense is you." Chizuru said.

"_Grr…_**Fine then! Come on, Akari!**"

"Wh-What?! Wh-Where are we going?" I asked frantically as my arm was being pulled.

"To the student council room. You want Rise-senpai to be with you again, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then we're going to make that girl spill everything! Even if we have to use force! Let's go!"

"H-Huh? W-Wait, what do you mean by force? S-Sakurako, wait!"

"Aw, geez. We better go after her." Himawari said as she and the others followed us back inside the school building. Not having any clue…

…on what we would hear. Or experience.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Inori's Secret**

Once after school came along. Iyo and I were once again in the student council office with Inori. But this time, it was different. As Madeleine was also with us. Inori had made a request for all of us to be here.

With the latter being completely okay with it.

"Best friend inori. It is so good tū see you! afteru such a rong taim aparto!"

"I-It's good to see you again too, Madeline. **But what are you doing here in Japan?!**" Inori asked.

"I have come tū see you, inori. I rearry ferto ronery foru many years. You being awey made me feer, hows you say...criticaru depression."

"It's _**crippling **_depression. A-And how do you know such a phase?"

"These are mai turrue feerings, inori. I speaku these tū you from mai hearto. And nowhere erse."

"_***sigh***_ Madeleine…"

"So, you two really do know each other?" Iyo asked.

"Yeah, we do. Madeleine is a friend of mine from France. I went there on a school trip one time and…"

"Inori. Why mast you rie?" Madeleine asked.

"Tch!"

"Did she just say "Why must you lie?"?"

"_Wait, why __**ARE**__ you lying to us? Is there a reason to?_" I asked then Iyo translated.

"Inori. You did not terru them the turruth?" Madeleine asked.

"U-Um, w-w-well…" Inori looked panicked as hell. I guess she never thought she would see Madeleine again. And what's she talking about the truth? Could it relate to what we're trying to do for her?

_Just what did we get ourselves into?_

"Inori…" Madeleine said.

"_H…How?_"

"_How?_"

"How?" We asked.

"_H-How, Madeleine? H-How did you find me?_"

"_Find you?_"

"Find you?" Iyo and I asked.

"I rooked it up. I was shocked myserf when I discovered that the system was stirru operationaru."

"_***sigh***_ _Bon sang._"

_She just spoke French again!_

"Inori. What is going on?" Iyo asked.

…

…

"_M-Matsumoto-san. M-Mitsui-san. I-I'm…I'm sorry for lying._" Inori sounded sad.

"What? About knowing Madeleine?"

"_No. About…everything._"

"_**E-Everything?!**_"

"**E-Everything?!**" We both shouted.

"_**Wh-What the hell are you talking about, Inori?!**_"

"Rise want to know…"

"Y-You can stop…Mitsui-san."

"Huh?"

"I can hear Matsumoto-san. Been able to for a while now."

"_**Y-You can hear me?!**_"

"I dó not know why you are arways whispering, rise. But I can hearu you as werru." Madeline said.

"_U-Unbelievable…_"

"S-So, what did you mean by you lied about everything?" Iyo asked.

"I meant what I said. I lied about everything. My family, my arranged marriage…even my identity."

"_Your identity?_"

Inori sighed greatly as she lowered her head in shame. Almost like…she was about to cry.

"Inori…"

"_***sniff***__ Pl-Please, Madeleine. Stop calling me that. A-After all…you know my real name._"

"Yes. I dó."

Iyo and I didn't respond to hearing that. and waited until Inori(?) was ready to tell us.

"_M-My real name __***sniff***__…i-is Ariana Chéry. A-And I'm not Japanese. I was born in France._"

"Woah…" We both said.

"_So, you moved here from the same town as Madeline did?_" I asked.

"W-Well…kinda. Truth is…I'm adopted."

"_Adopted? So, then your current parents…_"

"Yeah. They changed my name to Inori Murakana. To get rid of my French background."

"Why did you accept it? I mean, if you knew who you really were, why did you use that fake name?" Iyo asked.

"_B-Because…my adoptive parents are straight up abominations! They made it their mission to make me forget that I'm French! And with the most disgusting methods, too!_"

"Like what?"

"_Not only did they change my name, but they changed my appearance, as well! I never have long black hair or red eyes! I had short blonde hair and my eyes were as blue as the beautiful French country sky! But they…they forced this change onto me!_"

"For real?! They basically changed your DNA!"

"_Doing that stuff to a minor…it's completely illegal. If you remember it so clearly, then why haven't you gone to the police?_" I asked.

"Because…my "father" is the police. He's the chief of the Takaoka Police Department. And my "mother" is a politician in the government. They've got everyone they've come intact with under their grasp like pathetic little puppets. They always do what they say and everyone loves them.

Me? The complete opposite. So any complaints I could've and have made would be and have been tossed out like trash."

…

"_***sniff* **__Much like my life has been for many years._"

"Ari…" Madeleine referred to Inori by her real name.

"Damn, Inori. I had no idea you have it so rough." Iyo said. "I feel horrible for you.

"Th-Thanks, Mitsui-san. But…to be honest again…no one was supposed to know."

"What?! You mean you accepted the crap they've done to you?!"

"**Sûrement pas! Je n'accepterais jamais une telle chose!**"

"Wh-What?" We were both lost.

"She said "herru no! I wourd neveru accept such a thing!"." Madeline translated.

"O-Oh."

"S-Sorry. I sometimes yell in French when I'm angry enough."

"_I see._" I said.

"A-As to what I had said. I meant that this was a terrible family secret that I was forced to keep under the ropes. Since no one would listen to me, I had no choice but to obey. But when they started forcing _**him**_ onto me, that's…that's when I had enough."

"_Him? So, the marriage part is true then?_"

"Yes. It is."

"Marriage? ari, you are engaged?" Madeleine asked.

"_***sigh***_ I really wish it wasn't. But it's true. I am engaged. And I really do hate the boy that my parents chose. But…not for the reasons I said earlier."

"Huh?"

Inori went silent again. This time, while grabbing a spritzer bottle full of water and she began spraying her arms, legs, and face.

And then…we witnessed true horror.

"H-Holy shit. I-Inori, you're…"

"_Y-You're covered in bruises!_" I yelled.

"Ari! Nani the herru is this?! Madeleine yelled. But with more anger than me.

"_***sniff***__ That boy…th-that boy…_"

"Is that bastard doing this to you?!" Iyo asked.

"_Y…Y…Yes! He is!_" Inori then dropped to the ground and started crying hard. I'm definitely positive now that she was completely broken.

Inside and out.

* * *

**Akari's POV**

"_W-Woah. S-So, Inori-senpai has been…living a lie this entire time?_" I asked as I stood outside the student council room spying on the group of girls.

One of them being my girlfriend.

_From the looks of it, Rise had no idea, either._

"_***snicker***__ This is perfect._" Sakurako whispered to herself as she put her phone away.

"_Wh-Where you recording the whole time?!_"

"_Yep. And I'm gonna post this online, too. So, that everyone will know how much of a liar this bitch really is. And then no one will like or trust her ever again. That'll teach her not to mess with us._"

"_S-Sakurako! Inori-senpai had nothing to do with why I'm feeling this way! This is between me and Rise!_"

"_Exactly! And she got in the way of that! So, I'm eliminating the nuisance! Plain and simple!_"

"_S-Sakurako…_"

"_Don't worry, Akari. I'm doing this for you…_"

***SWIPE***

"_H-Hey!_"

"_You're not doing this for Akari. You just want revenge on Inori-senpai._" Ayano said after taking Sakurako's phone.

***video deleted***

"_Wh-What the hell?! That was my payback!_"

"_It's not payback! It's straight-up bullying!_"

"_Ayano, how did you find us?_" I asked.

"_To be honest, I was only lucky. You two were so fast that we lost you once we got inside. So we split up to look for you._" Ayano then looked inside the room with us. "_***sigh***__ So, Inori-senpai has that kind of life, huh? Poor girl._"

"_You heard?_"

"_Most of it. I wanted to yell at Sakurako for running off like that earlier. But then I heard the conversation. And, well…I got interested in myself._"

"_I see…_" I then went back at staring inside the room. Mainly looking at Rise. She looked so horrified by what she's looking at. I can see the sadness in her. And seeing her sadder than how she's been acting these past 3 weeks made me feel even worse than I've already had with Rise's sudden sadness.

And I've had enough of it. **ALL** of it.

"_Guys. We have to do something._"

"_Huh?_" Both girls asked.

"_I'm saying we have to find a way to help Inori-senpai._"

"_What?! Why would I want to help her of all people?!_" Sakurako asked.

"_Are you stupid?!_" Ayano yelled at her."_Inori-senpai is being abused! Beaten up by a boy she's being forced to marry by her ungrateful parents! Who value their own lives more than their only daughter's! Such a thing makes me sick._"

"_Because you went through the same thing, huh?_" I asked.

…

…

"_Y-You can say that._" Now Ayano was getting sad. Remembering how her current life became to be.

"_Well…don't worry, Ayano. I feel the same way. And I want to help, too._"

"_***sigh***__ Fine. I guess I don't have a choice._" Sakurako said.

"_Thank you, Sakurako. Now, we should find the others and…_"

"I believe that won't be happening anytime soon."

"_Huh? Who said…_"

As I turned around, I was met with a terrible, horrible, and nightmarish sight.

A gun pointed to my face.

Holding the gun was a boy that was possibly the same age as Rise. With short black spiky hair and dark black eyes. And his confident grin…it was filled with pure evil. I just knew it.

"Get in the room. **NOW!**" He said.

"Or else, what?! We're in a school! We can just scream for help, you know?!" Sakurako yelled back.

"_Oh, really?_ Then, here. Let me help!" The boy then kicked all three of us hard in the stomach. Pushing us through the door and into the room with the third-years.

* * *

"_Akari?!_" I yelled out.

"**Oh, crap! He's got a gun!**" Iyo yelled in total fear for her life.

"**Wh-What are you doing here?!**" Inori asked.

"_***snicker***_ I was in the area and I thought I could make sure my fiancé is in check. That is until I saw these three brats clearly eavesdropping. You're telling people again, aren't you?"

"_I-I…I-I…I-I mean…_"

"**She has every right to tell, you bastard! What you're doing is complete bull-**"

***BANG***

"Gah!"

"**Sakurako!**"

We watched as the boy shot Sakurako in the chest without a care in the world. She fell to the ground and now had tons of blood pouring out of her wound.

"_I…I-I'm…okay…__***cough* *cough* *gasp***_" She was still alive, thank God. But we knew she didn't have much time left if we didn't get medical help fast.

"Hmph. Stupid bitch. Know your place." The boy said. His tone was as cold as his actions.

"**You bastard! You had no fucking right to do that!**" Iyo shouted in rage.

"**You wanna end up like your friend there?! Then I suggest you shut the fuck up! Inori! Let's go!**"

"_B-But you just shot someone! An innocent bystander!_"

"**I said MOVE! You useless bitch! You're my property, remember?!**" The boy then smirked an evil smile. "Or do I have to remind you again? Like all the other times I had to _**teach**_ you. _***chuckle***_"

"_N-No. Pl-Please…_"

"Hmph. As I expected of my slave. Now, let's…"

***BURST***

"**Gah! What the?!**"

"She's not going anywhere with you, boy!" Ayano yelled after spitting out a fireball at him. Making him drop the gun in the process.

"**W-Woah, what?! Did you just spit out a fireball?!**" Iyo asked.

"_**Wh-What was that?!**_" I asked Akari.

"I'll tell you later."

_At this point, I don't think there is a later._

"_Grr…_**Damn bitch! I'm killing you for that!**" The boy said as he rushed to retrieve the gun back.

"That wirru not be happening!" Madeleine said.

Then, all of a sudden, the white pearls and orange markings she had all over her began to glow. A dark aura began to fill the room as a white ball of strange energy appeared in her left and a black one in her right hand.

The white one brought the gun to her and it was destroyed within seconds later.

The black one…was pointed at the boy.

"_Wha…What the hell?_"

"Dó not fahk with me, pathetic rittre chird. Reave now and I wirru not send you intó eternaru darkness."

_D-Did she say…eternal darkness?!_

"Tch. I have no idea what you're saying. But I can take a hint." The boy then stood up. Gaining yet another evil smirk on his face. "But don't think you can just call the cops for this. Inori's father is the chief of police of this district and a friend my own father's. He has total control. He's dismissed Inori's claims of abuse countless of times. Nobody believes a single _**lie**_ that she says. And it'll be the same for you bitches."

"**As if! We'll get someone to listen to us! You, your family, and especially Inori-senpai's family. You're all going to pay for this!**" Ayano yelled.

"_Hahahahahaha!_ As if you girly-girls can do anything! You've got on dying on the floor right now!"

_He…He has a point…_

"But. Go ahead and try. Just be warned, though. Your lives are soon to be total hell. And the police, the government, and myself included…

…will make sure of it. _***chuckle***_"

The boy finally left. Leaving us with total fear and complete rage. But right now, we had more important things to worry about.

"**Sakurako! Please! Stay with us!**" Akari yelled.

"_***choke* *choke* *choke***_" Sakurako couldn't talk. So much blood had come out that it blocked her throat. She was now choking on her own blood.

"**I'm calling the ambulance! Everyone! Help stop the blood from leaking!**" Ayano yelled.

While Ayano called the ambulance and stayed to help Sakurako, the rest of us went to the restrooms to grab as much paper towels as we could. To help stop (or at least delay) the bleeding.

But…unlike the others, I wasn't thinking about Sakurako's possible incoming death.

…

I was thinking…that it's my fault this is even happening.

_**Author's Note:**_** The truth about Inori's life has been revealed. But at what cost? Sakurako has been shot by Inori's fiancé. And the girls are taunted by the fact the police and the government will be and already are against them.**

**Making Rise all the more depressed. As she now believes that she'll be responsible for Sakurako's death. If it happens.**

**I managed to write part 2 to this. But I deeply apologize if this disturbed anyone in any way. Writing dark moments like this is not common. But it's done if the story feels like it can work with it. The story does go on a lighter note from here. I can promise that.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	9. Regrets & Recovery

**Chapter 9 – Regrets & Recovery**

**Akari's POV**

Soon after the ambulance was called, Sakurako was being taken to the hospital. Thing is…the nearest one was really far. So far, in fact, that it was a concern that she might die before they got there.

So, Ayano suggested that they take her to the government office where her guardian Haruka works at. There's a doctor there that she knows of who was an experienced surgeon.

So now, we were at said place. Waiting for the doctor to at least give us an update on Sakurako's condition.

For better or worse.

"_***sigh***_ _What work…_"

"How is she, Doc?" Ayano asked.

"Well, you right to bring her here, Ayano. Another 30 minutes or so and she's would've succumbed to her injuries. Where the bullet ended up at was near-fatal."

"N-Near fatal?!" We all yelled.

"Do not worry, though. She is most likely going to survive. Even with all the blood she had lost."

"_***sigh***__ Thank God…_" Himawari said as she dropped down in her seat. Out of all of us, she was the most worried about Sakurako's chance of survival. As they are childhood friends.

"**Sakurako!**"

We then saw Sakurako's two sisters, Nadishiko and Hanako, rushing over to us. Both in a panic once they heard that their older/younger sister had been shot.

"**Sakurako! Where are you?! Please answer us!**" Nadishiko shouted.

"_***sniff***__ I-Is my sister __***sniff***__ g-going to be alright?_" Hanako asked. It was clear that she had done the most crying.

"They just said that she's going to be okay." Himawari said.

"Oh, thank God!" Nadishiko said as she did the same thing Himawari did not long ago. "I had no idea how I was going to explain the possibility of her dying to Mom and Dad!"

"_C-Can we go see her?_" Hanako asked.

"Well, seeing as you both are family, I'll allow it. The rest of you…it would be best to wait until tomorrow. To give her some rest."

"Thanks, Doc. Sorry to bring this upon you so sudden." Ayano said.

"It's fine, Ayano. You saved her life by doing so."

"Yeah. I guess I did. Oh, do you know where Haruka is?"

"She and Sanae are currently talking with those third-years that came with you. They should be in the conference room."

"Thanks. Come on, Akari."

"Huh? You mean, I'm coming with you?" I asked in confusion.

"Since we were there, Haruka might want our statements as well."

"Oh. I see. Could you, uh…help me out a little?"

"Right. I got you."

Ayano grabbed my arm and walked with me to meet up with Haruka, Sanae, and the third-years. I just want to hurry this up as quickly as possible.

Just so I can be with Rise.

* * *

"So, what you saying is…this boy, somewhere around your age, came up to your with a gun. And then shot Sakurako when she tried to intervene?" Haruka asked.

"Yes! OH MAI GOOOD! I have been turrying tū terru you this foru the rongest taim! How is it that you not unnuderstand?!" Madeline yelled. Clearly getting frustrated.

"H-Hey, calm down. I'm just making sure since you're kinda hard to understand."

"Kinda? You can only hear gibberish coming from her mouth."

"Sanae!"

"Just saying."

"M-Madeline. Maybe you should let me talk." Iyo said in order to calm her down.

"_***sigh* **_Très bien."

"Anyway, what's she saying is true. We were lucky enough to escape with our lives."

"I see." Haruka said. "And you say that all of this is related to this…Inori Murakana?"

"Yes, it is. I just wish we could get her to tell her side of the story. She's still hiding in the bathroom."

"_***sigh***_ Ari…I rearry miss youru turrue serf." Madeleine said.

"Did she say…true self?" Haruka asked.

"W-We'll explain later. We should really get Inori out of that bathroom. Rise, you'll help me right?"

I responded with a simple nod. I didn't feel like talking because I was currently lost in my own world of depression at the moment.

"I am coming tū. I want tū make Ari feeru betteru." Madeleine said.

"Alright."

As we were heading out of the room, the door opened and we had ran into a duo of people. One of them, I didn't want to see right now.

"Rise. Iyo-senpai. Madeline-senpai."

_Crap. Why Akari? Why now?_

"Where are you three of to?" Ayano asked.

"To get Inori out of the bathroom. She can't stay in there forever."

"Alright." Akari said. "Then I'm coming, too."

_What?!_

"Akari. We're kinda busy for that." Ayano said to her.

"I'll do it later. Right now, I want to be with Rise."

_Why?! I don't want to deal with this right now!_

"Werr, you know nani they say. "_S'il faut un groupe de filles japonaises pour visser une ampoule électrique, il en va de même pour aider un ami._"."

"What?" We all asked as we looked at Madeleine.

"I said "if it takes a guroup of Japanese girrs tū screw in a rightburb, then the same shourd worku foru herping a friend."."

…

…

…

"Uh…Madeleine. No one says that." Iyo said with a sweatdrop.

"They dó not?"

"No. They don't."

"That's usually connected to people from Poland. And is seen as an offensive stereotype." Ayano added.

"Oh. _Ma faute_." Madeleine said with a giggle. She seemed oddly happy about it. Probably because she learned something about Japanese culture.

_She's going to have to learn a lot of it if she plans to live here._

As we made our way to the bathroom to get Inori, I felt extreme tension in every part of my body. I knew Akari wanted to talk to me.

But…But I honestly…

"Rise…"

…

"Rise…"

…

"_Rise. Come on._"

"_Leave me alone, Akari. I'm not in the mood._"

"No. I can't do that anymore. You've been ignoring and avoiding me for the past three weeks and I'm getting sick of it. I've noticed your sadness and depression and as your girlfriend, I've been trying to talk to you about it."

…

"_But __***sniff***__ But you kept me away from you. Like if I was a plague to you. Is this…Is this your way of saying…that you're breaking up with me?_"

_Br-Break up?! D-Does she really think that?! Have I really avoided her that much? I mean, yeah. I have. B-But that's because…_

…

_I…I hate this eternal silence._

"_A-Akari, listen. I'm not, nor will I ever, break up with you. I love you too damn much to do that._"

"_Then why? Why do you keep ignoring me, Rise? It's like a repeat of my life before I lost my eye. The source of it all…_"

_Th-The source…the source of it all…_

"_Akari. I-I gotta be honest. Th-The reason I've been avoiding you is…well…i-it's because I blame myself for this happening._"

"H-Huh? Wait. Y-You mean what happened to Sakurako? Rise, she's going to survive. It's not your fault that she…"

_No…_

_No…_

"_**No! It's not that! I'm talking about everything!**_" I had finally snapped.

"Everything?"

"_**You losing your eye, Kyouko attempting suicide, and Sakurako getting shot! It's all my fault! If I would've told you two years ago to get out of that damn club, none of this would've happened! And your life wouldn't be in mortal danger! I'm such a horrible girlfriend!**_"

I began to cry hard tears of pure depression as I continued to hate myself for everything that has happened these past two years. I never wanted for any of this to happen. But my damn shyness has made everyone's lives a living hell. And now, we've got some crazy boy and a corrupted government out to make it ever worse for us.

And it's all my fault.

"Rise…it's not your fault."

"_Don't try to cheer me up, Akari. It won't work on me._"

"**Oh, shut up!**"

I looked up at Akari to see her pissed off face looking at me. And my sadness quickly turned to fear.

"**You seriously fucking think all of this is YOUR fault?! How the fuck did you come up with such a bullshit thought, huh?!**"

_Sh-She's cursing?! Wh-What the hell?!_

"***gasp*** I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what got into me! It's just…_m-my God. I actually said those words. There goes my innocence._"

_Akari, you lost your innocence __**WAY**__ before this one moment._

"L-Look. Wh-What I mean is…this isn't your fault. None of it is. Even though I do have some regrets when it comes to the Amusement Club, it's all in the past."

"_All in the past?_" I didn't understand.

"When I asked Kyouko if she was going to make a new club at Shinohara, her answer was a really hard no. That the Amusement Club brings too many bad memories to her mind. She wants to forget it as much as I do."

"_K-Kyouko…said that?_"

"Yeah. It was a shock for me, too. But you do know that Kyouko blames herself, too. You're not the only one."

"_R-Right…_"

_Come to think about it, Kyouko did have it worse than me. I mean, she tried to kill herself. A complete 180 of how she used to act._

_Am I…overreacting?_

"Hey, there you two are." Iyo said as she and the other two girls walked up to us.

"This isn't a place to get separated at. Everyone's really busy with their work." Ayano said.

"Right. Sorry. Lead the way." Akari responded.

As we followed them to wherever Inori was, Akari whispered to me something that gave me just the tiniest bit of hope in this whole thing.

Whether it was noticeable or not.

"_Hey. Just know this. Whatever it is, I'll always be there for you. No matter what. I'm your girlfriend and I'll protect you. Okay?_"

…

…

"_Th-Thank you…Akari._" I replied with a small smile.

* * *

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Inori…"

…

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Inori, come on. Open the door."

"Wrong person."

"Inori, we know it's you. We can see your sneakers." Iyo was really trying to get Inori out of the bathroom stall. But with no success.

"Inori-senpai, we want to help you." Ayano said.

"Yeah. You don't deserve the things happening to you." Akari added.

"Haven't you guys helped enough? You all almost died earlier. And one is clinging to life for all I know."

"Sakurako's going to be okay. she survived."

…

…

"Did she now? Well, good for her. Tell her to stay out of this. As well as the others. No one should be like that because of me."

"Inori…" Iyo said with a sigh.

"Ari."

…

"M-Maddie?"

_Maddie?_

"_Of, course._" Ayano said to herself. "Guys, let's have Madeleine-senpai talk to her. Since they are friends and all."

"That seems to be the best option." Iyo said. "But we should stay here, just in case."

I agreed with a simple nod. As we continued to let Madeleine take over from here.

"Ari. You can not push these peopre aside rike this. They are turrying tū herp you."

"Y-You don't understand, Maddie. Th-This isn't a normal situation. You saw what happened to that girl. My parents and Tanji will do everything in their power to get their way. It's always been like this and there's no way in hell anyone can stop them."

"_So his name's Tanji, huh? That bastard…_"

"_Iyo, shush._" I said to her.

"That is where you are wrong, Ari. I am here now. I wirru protect you. Mai powers of souru wirru free you from this tortsurous rife."

"Powers of soul? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Iyo asked. With Ayano's interest especially peaked.

"Maddie, I-I mean Madeleine…doesn't have a soul. Those orange markings are the proof of it. And those Light Soul Pearls she wears all over are to keep her from losing control of herself. And yes, it's happened before." Inori explained.

"Woah…" The four of us were amazed to hear such a thing.

"So you stirru remember, Ari?" Madeleine asked.

"Of course I remember, Maddie. I'm your best friend. How can I forget such a thing?"

"I shourd be asking you the same thing."

"_***sigh***__ Maddie…_"

"Ari, risten tū me! I wirru protect you. Arways have, arways wirru! Just rike arru those years ago, I wirru save you from these burries that seem tū berieve that they own you! **Those bastards wirru pay foru the suffering they have given tū you!**"

Madeleine then calmed down a little.

"They wirru pay. They arru wirru. And I wirru make sure of it. Watch me, Ari."

The room went silent once more. We were really hoping that she had gotten through to her.

Then we heard the stall door unlatch. And it swung open to have Inori hugging Madeleine as tightly as she could. Even with all the pearls in the way.

_She must be used to it._

"_***sigh***_ There you go again, Maddie. Acting like a badass when you're really a big softy."

"How dó you see it every taim, Ari?"

"Like I said, you're my best friend. I know these things about you. Like how you have a huge fear of…"

"Dó not say finish such a sentence. If you know nani is good foru you." Even with her broken English, I can tell that Madeleine had said that in a threatening tone.

"_***giggle***_ Alright, fine. _Je t'aime, Maddie._"

"Je t'aime aussi, Ari."

We had no idea what they had just said to each other. But it sounded nice with how the two girls were hugging and smiling at each other. So, we just let it go for now.

"Alright. I-I'm ready. I-I'll…give my story." Inori said to us. "If you girls are really willing to help me, then I really can't refuse."

"Thanks a bunch, Inori-senpai." Ayano said.

"We'll get you out of this mess. We promise." Iyo said.

"Th-Thank you. B-But, um…if you please. Call me by my name. M-My true name."

We all looked at each other. Then gave the student council president a big smile of confidence as we laughed a bit.

"_Sure thing…Ariana._"

"Sure thing…Ariana." Iyo and I said.

"Fine by us, Ariana-senpai." Akari and Ayano said.

* * *

After Inori…I mean, Ariana…gave Haruka her story of events, a secret investigation had started between all of us. I say "secret" because we're basically going against the police on this. If they found out about this…

You get the idea.

Anyway, I was now approaching my apartment. Hoping to put this stressful day behind me. I was near inches from there when I saw someone sitting in front of the door. Looked familiar, at first. But then as I got closer…

"_Huh? Risa?_"

"Rise! Good to see you again, Onee-chan!"

"_What are you doing here?_"

"Can't you see the suitcase? I'm moving it with you."

…

…

"_Wh-What the hell?_" Was all I was able to say at this absurdity.

_I just can't catch a break, can I?_

_**Author's Note:**_** Sakurako survives the surprise attack done by the now reborn Ariana's fiancé Tanji. And Rise & Akari have rekindled their relationship in the mist of all this tragedy.**

**And now. Rise has a…sister? Where the hell will this go?**

**As a way to making you guys wait for this one, I'll have another chapter up and ready by either Wednesday or Thursday. It's only fair.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	10. The Little Sister

**Chapter 10 – The Little Sister**

So now I was sitting in my apartment…staring at the one person I didn't I would see so suddenly. Like ever.

My little sister. Risa Matsumoto.

Based on looks alone, she's basically a younger version of me. Personality-wise…yeah, not so much. Risa has this cheerful personality that makes her spread her kindness to anyone she meets. She also has just as much innocence as Akari (if not more).

And finally, she adores me to no end. I know that you kinda expect that from a little sibling. But Risa often takes it a bit too far. And it's the one thing I find annoying about her.

Other than that, she's my little and I love her so. But still…

"_Risa, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be overseas?_"

"I was. But I came back. America was getting boring."

"_How does a country like that get…n-never mind. Do Mom and Dad know you're here?_"

"Of course!" Risa cheered. "They're the ones who brought me here!"

"_Th-They brought you here?! Why?!_"

"Uh…oh, yeah! Dad wanted me to give you this!" Risa then gave me an envelope with my name on it. I opened it up and saw that it was a letter from our parents.

What it said was something I didn't expect.

_Dear Rise,_

_It has been a while since we've last seen and/or spoken to each other, has it not? It is because of that fight we all had._

_Even though the outcome of it was not something we were expecting, your mother and I are proud of you for standing your ground. You truly are the brave daughter that I imagined you to be._

_As to why your sister Risa is here…her school in America was shut down due to allegations of corruption and money laundering. Such a shame. That country is seriously going downhill. But that is not important right now._

_We informed her about what has happened between us. And she insisted that she wanted to live with you. So, we allowed it._

_Should you accept this sudden responsibility…we will send money to help with living expenses. Something we should've done a long time ago._

_I truly hope this does make amends to everything. We love both of you girls. And don't forget it._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad and Mom_

I read the letter again. Then a third, fourth, and fifth time. I honestly believed that I was dreaming this thing in my hands. But the more I read it, the more I started to believe that this was real.

_D-Did they…Did they really write this?_

"Onee-chan. Are you okay?" Risa asked me.

"_H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I-I'm just…really happy right now._" I was currently trying to hide my tears of joy from her. She doesn't need to see her older sister cry.

…

Well, okay. I don't want her to see.

"_So…sucks what happened to your school. Did you already find a school here to go to?_"

"Yep! Sure did!"

"_Wow. You're fast, as usual. So, what's the name of it?_"

Risa didn't answer right away. Instead, she grew a big smile on her face as she made a proud stance in front of me.

"_Fufufu. _Listen well, Onee-chan. Cause starting tomorrow, I'm going to be a second-year at Nanamori Middle School!"

"_W-Wait, what?! For real?! You're going to Nanamori?!_"

"**Yep! I'm gonna go to Onee-chan's old middle school! I'm so excited, I can just**…_phew._ I'm hungry." Risa then fell onto my futon like her excitement switch was turned off or something.

"_You're always quick to change topics, Little Sis._"

Risa giggled at my compliment. Whether or not it actually was a compliment…I'll leave it to you guys.

"_So, is that Nanamori's new summer uniform? Looks a lot different from when I was there._"

"Oh, this? Yeah, I guess it is new." The new summer uniform was now the sailor suit style with the colors of white, brown, and…coral pink?

_Odd choices. _

The skirt was the same color as the necktie (being coral pink. I'm starting to like that color now.) and the collar and the ends of each sleeve were colored brown.

I'll admit. It looked cute. I still think the color choices are a bit off. But hey, it could've been worse.

"So what's to eat, Onee-chan? Something delicious?"

"_Uh…_"

_Crap! I don't go to my next job until Thursday! How am I supposed to feed us till then?!_

…

_Wait. I got an idea._

I took out my phone and began searching through my contacts for a specific number.

"Who are you calling, Onee-chan?"

"_Oh, just a friend. You'll like her, I promise._"

* * *

***LATER…***

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"You really need to stop calling my cell phone just to order a pizza. I could get fired, you know."

"_Sorry, Iyo. This time was an emergency._"

"You mean like the other "emergencies" you've had in the past? If that's the case, then you have terrible luck."

"_Look who's being the smartass now._"

Iyo works part-time at a pizza place in her neighborhood. And much to her annoyance, I sometimes call her cell phone to bring me a pizza.

…

What? Don't look at me like that. It makes sense since she can hear me. The chances of me calling the store's number and getting Iyo on the other line are _**really**_ low.

"You're lucky that this was my last delivery for my shift. Otherwise, I don't think I would've gotten away with it."

"_Quit complaining. I'll give you a slice to make up for it._"

"_***sigh***_ Fine."

I let Iyo inside and gave her a slice of the pizza she had delivered to me in the first place. I was going to get some, but I had to make sure first.  
"_Hey, Risa. Dinner's here._"

"Huh? Who's Risa?" Iyo asked me.

"_Ooh!_ Pizza! Thanks a bunch, Onee-chan!" Risa cheered as she grabbed a slice of pizza for herself.

"_This is Risa Matsumoto. My little sister._"

"Woah. You have a little sister? She's so cute."

"_Risa. This is my friend from school. Iyo Mitsui._"

"Nice to meet you, Onee-chan's friend."

"Uh…just Iyo is fine."

"_***giggle***_ Sorry."

"She has so much innocence." Iyo said to me.

"_Yeah, she does. A lot more than Akari._"

We continued eating the pizza and then soon after it was all gone, Risa fell asleep. So, it was just Iyo and I as we stood next to the door. As Iyo decided it was time for her to get home.

"_Thanks again for the free pizza…again._"

"It wasn't free! You still have to pay!"

"_Look, I don't go to my next job until Thursday. I'll pay for it then._"

"_***sigh***_ Fine." Iyo facepalmed.

"_***giggle***__ No, little kitty. That tickles. Zzz…_"

_So, Risa still talks in her sleep. Great._

"So much innocence…do you plan on telling her what we're dealing with right now?"

"_I…I don't know. I mean, I know that I should. With her living with me now. But…I just don't know how to explain to her that my friends and I are going up against a corrupted government, police that turns a blind eye, and an abusive psycho boy who isn't afraid to kill to get what he wants. I kinda want her to keep her innocence, you know._"

"I guess. Although, I'm an only child. So, I can't really relate."

"_Fair enough. See you tomorrow._"

"Later."

Once Iyo left I closed the door and stared at Risa for a moment. Her somewhat smaller than mine body peacefully sleeping like that. Brings me memories of when I used to do that. Not having to worry about anything…like people finding out what your voice sounds like, stressing over your significant other's well being.

And the most recent, wondering if you'll survive whatever hellish evil Ariana's family is going to do to you.

_***sigh***__ You chose the wrong time to come back home, Sis._

I placed a blanket over Risa's body and got myself ready for bed. And with a bottle of water next to my futon and the TV on low volume, I was ready to put this insane day behind me and just hope for the best.

_8 more months. Who knows what the hell could happen in that amount of time…_

_**Author's Note:**_** Rise's little sister Risa Matsumoto is now (unexpectedly) her new roommate. Now Rise has even more responsibility to work with. At least she and her parents are on good terms again.**

**Risa's going to be the last new character for this story. I'm sure that 4 (5, if you count Tanji) are enough for this story to work. By the way, a time skip will happen next chapter. Most likely a week or two. Not that much.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	11. On Eternal Edge

**Chapter 11 – On Eternal Edge**

The next morning after I took Risa to Nanamori, I was sitting at my desk at school. Trying my best to stay up from lack of sleep. Not because of Risa's sleep talking (well, okay. partially that). I had a lot of other things on my mind.

And if you've been following along this whole time, then you should know what I'm talking about. _I'm too tired to repeat it all again._

"Morning."

"_***yawn* **__Morning._" I said to Iyo and Madeleine.

"Tired?" Iyo asked.

"_Yeah. Big time. I didn't get much sleep last night. Stuff kept flowing through my mind._"

"Yeah. Me, too. How's Arianna doing, Madeleine?"

"Ari is doing fine. She is currentry staying with me at mai apartment. We tooku heru stsuff and reft before heru parentsu came home."

"I see. And did she come to school?"

"We came togetheru. But she went tū the rounge of the teachers tū tarku with them. I am guessing that it has tū dó with nani happened yesterday."

"Yeah, I bet it's that. The whole school is talking about how someone was shot yesterday. Luckily, they don't know that it's Sakurako. How's she doing, anyway?"

"_From what Akari told me, the bullet hit a special nerve in her body that made her unable to walk. So, she has to learn how to do that again. Might take a couple of weeks for her to fully recover._"

"Aw, geez. Poor girl. Two days into high school and she nearly dies."

"I rearry dó hope the girru known as Sakurako getsu betteru." Madeleine said.

"_Yeah. We all do._"

"Hello, everyone."

"Arianna? What are you doing here?" Iyo asked as Arianna joined our conversation.

"I, uh…got someone to trade with me. With all of this happening, I don't feel safe being in a class by myself."

"Makes sense. Who knows what could happen now that we have evil politicians, crooked cops, and a deranged psycho boy on our asses."

"I'm really sorry for dragging you girls into this. It was never supposed to go this far."

"Ari. It is okay." Madeleine said. "We wirru stand by you foru as rong as it wirru take. We wirru not give in tū those, how you say...asshores."

"It's ass_**holes**_, Maddie. And where are you learning these words?!"

"The terevision."

"_***sigh* **_Bien sûr." Arianna facepalmed.

"What Madeleine said is true, Arianna. We'll help you all the way." Iyo said.

"_It's fine. Really._" I added.

"Th-Thank you girls again. Once this whole thing blows over, I have to repay you all."

"And so wirru I." Madeleine added. "You girrs herping out mai best friend is no doubt the best thing I have seen here in this rand of Japan. _Merci beaucoup à vous deux._"

"_Uh…that's fine, Madeleine. But can you try to ease up with the French?_"

"Other than Arianna and Kyouko, we can't really understand you." Iyo said.

"Oh. Mai aporogies. I wirru turry tū dó so."

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"S-So now, we just…wait, huh?" Arianna asked.

"Until Ayano's guardian Haruka finds a way to bypass the district's police and government, it's all we can do." Iyo said.

"_We'll just have to live our lives as normal as we can until something happens._" I said.

"Normaru...how rong wirru that rast, i wonderu?" Madeleine asked.

We each went to our desks to get ready for class to start. Hoping that we can keep up our "normal lives" for as long as possible.

_Then again…my life was never normal, to begin with._

* * *

***ONE MONTH LATER…***

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"_***sigh* **__Rearning the ranguage of Japan is rearry hard._" Madeleine said as she slumped onto her desk.

"_And you're not doing so hot in English, either._" I added.

"I can not herp it. I am a French girru at hearto. Rearning a different ranguage is not possiburre foru someone rike me."

"Aw come on, Maddie. You'll get it eventually." Arianna said. "I learned to speak both fluently."

"Weren't you forced to speak both fluently?" Iyo asked.

"Th-That's beside the point! What I mean is Maddie will learn them in no time."

"_But it's been a month._" I said.

"You two are not helping!"

"So, what is everyone doing now?" Iyo asked.

"_***sigh***__ Risa's supposed to be calling me so that I can pick her up from school. But she hasn't even left a text yet. I'm starting to get worried._"

"She probably just forgot."

"_Please. If there's a chance for her to talk to her big sister, Risa will take it in a heartbeat. That said, her still not calling me…_"

"Give it some time, Matsumoto-san. I'm sure she'll call." Arianna said.

"The girru known as Risa wirru definitery carru you. She is a good sisteru." Madeleine added.

"_***sigh***__ I hope so._"

With nothing else to do, we decided to meet up with the underclassmen at the old gym. I think that there's a special event coming up. But I can't remember what exactly it was. Maybe one of them knows about it.

"You seriously forgot?" Akari asked me.

"_I'm sorry, okay. It just slipped my mind. So, what was it again?_"

"You really don't remember?"

…

…

"_It's not our anniversary, is it?_"

"That was last month."

"_Right. Then I have no idea._"

"It's Ayano, Tsu, and Rukia's first volleyball game this weekend."

"_Oh, yeah. I remember now._" I had an "ah-ha" moment. But seeing as how my dialogue is always italicized, you probably couldn't tell.

"Geez. All of this stressing has really made you forgetful, Rise."

"_Well, it's been…rather tough recently. With me being in my final year of high school, I gotta pick out a college. And then there are grades, managing my time, earning enough money for me __**AND**__ Risa. And then…there's __**THAT**__ mess._"

"Yeah. I can see how all of that can be too much for you right now. Especially since it's been a month without any more incidents. I feel at ease…but at the same time, I'm always on edge."

"_Yeah. I guess everyone's been feeling that lately._" I then turned my attention to my phone. Still waiting for Risa to call.

"What's wrong?"

"_Risa was supposed to call me half an hour ago. But I still didn't get anything. I'm really worried._"

"Did you try calling her?"

"_I tried. But it keeps going straight to…_"

***RINGTONE CHIME***

"_Huh? It's a video message. And it's from Risa._"

"She must've remembered or something."

"_I guess._" I said as I opened the message. "_Risa. What happened to calling…_"

"_**Surprise! Hahahaha!**_"

"_***scream of fear***_"

"**Y-You're that boy from before!**" Akari yelled.

"**Guys! What's wrong?!**" Iyo asked as she and the others ran up to us.

"_L-L-L-L-Look…_" Akari stuttered as I showed everyone my phone.

"**Tanji!**" The three third-years shouted in anger.

"_Hello there, ladies. It's been a while since that day, hasn't it? __***chuckle***_"

"Wait…**is this the bastard that nearly killed Sakurako?!**" Himawari yelled.

"_Oh. So, she's still alive? Ah, damnit. I was really hoping she'll be six feet under by this point. Perhaps I should've shot her more than once…_"

"**Damn you! I fucking dare you to come say that to my face!**"

"Himawari, calm down. Don't say stuff you'll regret later." Chizuru said while trying to hold her back.

"What the hell do you want, Tanji?! We already made it clear that Arianna-senpai isn't marrying you!" Ayano yelled.

"_Yeah. I know. You bitches interfered with my engagement and placed a goddamn restraining order on me. Thanks for ruining my future._"

"**You're lucky I didn't murder your psychopathic ass!**"

"Uh…Ayano. Should you really be saying that to someone who's allying with the police?" Chitose asked.

_She did have a point…_

"Why are you calling from Risa's phone?! Where is she?!" Iyo asked.

"_Huh? Oh, yes. I completely forgot. You want to see her? Then she's right here!_"

Tanji then moved out of the camera's view to reveal something I was not prepared to see. Nor did I ever wanted to."

"_**Risa!**_"

"_O-Onee…chan. H-Help…me…_" Risa barely had any energy as she had multiple bruises on her body. She was chained up to the wall in what looked like_** a very familiar place**_. And of course, she was crying from all the pain she had endured.

But even that was bringing her pain.

"**You sick bastard! What did you do to her?!**" Yui shouted.

"_What do you think, you stupid bitch?! I got my revenge!_"

"**Revenge?!**" We all shouted.

"_***chuckle***__ You see here, Rise Matsumoto? You took my property away from me. So now, I'm slowly taking yours. This is what happens when you fuck with me! You experience endless torture from Tanji Kinoshita! Whether it be physical, mental…_"

Tanji then slowly walked up to Risa with a snicker of pure evil escaping his mouth. Then he shocked us all when he pointed a gun at her battered head.

"…_Or my favorite. Psychological. __***chuckle***_"

"_***screams and cries of fear***_"

"_**RISA, NO!**_" I shouted in total fear.

"**You wouldn't DARE!**" Iyo shouted.

"_**Oh, I dare! I dare because I can do whatever the fuck I want! And if it means killing this little bitch right here, then so fucking be it!**_"

"_**RISA!**_"

…

…

"_But…_"

"But? But what?!" We all asked.

"_But I'll give you all the chance to save her. Why the hell not, am I right? Give you bitches some hope before I shatter it all for eternity. __***chuckle***_"

"You cocky little asshole!" Rukia yelled. "Where are you so that I can shove my foot up your ass?!"

"_As if I'm telling you! Figure it out your damn selves! You got some part of the government on your side, don't you? Albeit, a pretty pathetic one at its worse. Haha!_"

"**Shut the hell up, you crazy boy!**" Ayano yelled.

"_Rage all you want. The girl only has until midnight tonight to be rescued. A second late…and she dies. A perfect outcome, don't you think?_"

"**LIKE HELL, IT IS!**" We all shouted in rage.

"_Of course, you would say that. You're all girls after all._"

"Great. Now he's being sexist." Chinastu retorted.

"_As I said, you got until midnight tonight. Better say your last wishes, Rise Matsumoto. Because once I finish your sister off…__**YOU'RE NEXT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"_**ONEE-CHAAAAN!**_"

***BANG***

Tanji then shot my sister's phone out of existence. Leaving nothing but static on our end.

"That…That sick bastard. To think he would go as far as kidnapping, beating, and soon murdering a little girl just to prove a point…" Kyouko said.

"He is the rowest of scum. More eviru than the deviru himserf." Madeleine said.

"This sounds like a really serious threat, girls." Ayano said. "We should give this message to Haruka and…"

"_Fuck that…_"

"R-Rise?" Akari turned to me.

"_Fuck that…Fuck that…Fuck that…_"

…

"**JUST COMPLETELY FUCK THAT SHIT!**" I yelled as hard as I could. And when I mean "yelled", I mean I **YELLED**. So loud that…

…that everyone heard me. And I mean **EVERYONE**.

"**R-Rise! Y-Your voice!**" Iyo yelled.

"**Th-That's what it sounds like?!**" Chinastu asked.

"**You really think that I'm going to sit here and let the damn government handle this?! When the hell have they ever helped us in the past?! They're the reason why we've been living in fear for the past fucking month!**"

"R-Rise, please! Calm down! We just need…"

"**No! I will not calm down! I'm going out there and rescuing my sister!**"

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone shouted.

"If Tanji wants to psychologically torture me for his own amusement, blame me for his engagement going to rust and take it out on my little sister, an innocent bystander…then I'm going to make him fight for it!"

I then grabbed an iron baseball bat from the old storage closet. Once I did, I felt immense power flowing through my body and even that bat itself. Like all of my rage has connected to the iron rod. And it was never leaving my grip.

"**Sh-She glowing! She's glowing a black aura!**" Chitose yelled in total fear of me.

"**I'm gonna make him beg for his life before any of that happens! And then I'll end it anyways!**"

"**S-Senpai! Think about what you're saying!**" Tsu yelled.

"**Enough thinking! Thinking has only left my life in an eternal loop of pain and suffering! Forced to hide in the shadows because I feared opinions about my voice! NO! MORE! I'm gonna murder that motherfucking bastard before he murders my little sister! AND THERE'S NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!**"

I then rushed out of the gym and soon out of school grounds. Completely ignoring the begs and pleas of my friends as they tried to calm me down.

But there was no calming down. Not by a longshot. 12 years of an eternal silence has been unleased from my tortured soul. I was finally ready to get revenge on this damn world. The same world that has given me endless fear. The same world that has filled my heart of pain and suffering…until it had completely turned black.

I'm gonna give this dark and evil world a taste of the eternal misery I've dealt with for so long.

And no one. And I mean **NO ONE**. Was going to stop me.

_**Author's Note:**_** It's happened. After so long, it's finally happened. Rise Matsumoto has lost her sanity. And now she wants to bring eternal suffering to not only Tanji...but to the entire world. As revenge for the internal torment she's dealt with for 12 long years.**

**Can the other girls make her come to her senses? And finally cure Rise of her long-running depression? Find out in the 2-part finale of Rise's Eternal Silence.**

**Before it comes, though, this story will be going on a break. I need time to plan out such a finale, you know. Don't worry. It shouldn't take long.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Explanation**

**Hello, Everyone. TheBlackKid here. And I'm sure that after reading the previous chapter, you guys are possibly confused about what just happen. Well, this short explanation should help out a little.**

**First off, the ending. As in what happened to Rise. This is sadly a common thing for people who suffer from depression. They bottle up their emotions inside of them for so long. Believing that they can just live with it. But then once a certain "trigger" happens (in this case, Risa being kidnapped and beaten by Tanji), they just snap. Letting out all of their anger, sadness, and despair at once. And thus, lose their sanity.**

**And as I'm sure some of you have seen on your local news nowadays, some people tend to take out these suppressed dark emotions on other people. Some related to that person's problem. But it's mostly innocent bystanders. Which ties to Rise wielding the baseball bat.**

**This may seem uncomfortable to some people. But in this series I like to recreate real-life situations with these characters. To relate them to actual people who actually relate to these problems or in a similar fashion. Like for example…**

**In Akari's Depression, Akari suffers from depression and bullying from her lost eye.**

**In Kyouko's Shattered Heart, Kyouko suffers from a broken heart, depression, self-hatred, and suicidal thoughts.**

**In Ayano's Negative Side, Ayano suffers from autism, fear of being different, and fear of rejection.**

**And in Rise's Eternal Silence, Rise suffers from depression, (minor) bullying, and most importantly, because of her voice…a fear of everything in the world. Also known as Pantophobia. Which has led her to have this Eternal Silence, to begin with.**

**And because of this main plotline, three of these stories (Ayano's story purposely didn't follow this rule) were made with dark moments in them. It may be a bit rough sometimes, but that is the main point of the Inner Struggles series. Hopefully, this clears up some thoughts about it.**

**Anyway. See you guys later for the 2-part finale. Like the others, it will have a happy ending. Thank you so much for following the series. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	12. Broken Silence (Part 1)

**Chapter 12 – Broken Silence Part 1**

**Akari's POV**

"_***sniff***__ Rise…what's happened to you?_"

I was currently sitting on one of the benches in the old gym. Crying my eyes out over what had become of my girlfriend. Never in my life have I've ever seen her like that. It will definitely haunt my memories…forever.

"Akari…it'll be okay."

"Yeah. We'll find a way to fix this. Please cheer up." I was being comforted by Chinastu and Kyouko. They stayed behind while the others left in a hurry. Some went with Ayano to inform Haruka about what was happening. While others…went to look for Rise. Hoping that they can stop her from murdering that Tanji boy.

Even if he does deserve it…I don't want my girlfriend to be the cause of it. That would hurt even more.

"_***sniff* **__How…How could I've been so blind? She was hurting all this time. And yet, I never noticed. I'm __***sniff* **__I'm such a __***sniff***__ horrible girlfriend…_"

"No. Come on, Akari. Don't say that." Chinastu said.

"I'm sure that Rise-senpai kept it to herself because she was looking after you." Kyouko added.

"_***sniff***__ Y-Yeah, but…_"

_Even if you say that, there's no denying the fact that she's been suffering way more than I have…_

We then heard the doors open and saw two people heading towards us. Looking just as sad as I was right now.

"Ariana-senpai. Madeleine-senpai. You two are still here?" Chinastu asked.

"Yeah. We kinda…had a talk."

"A talk?"

The two then sat next to us as I was wiping away the excessive amount of tears coming from my eye. Ariana-senpai letting out a huge sigh of sadness in the process.

"Akaza-san. I am truly sorry for everything that's happened. I didn't want to involve Matsumoto-san into this. But…she was the only person I had some sort of friendship with and I didn't know what else to do. And now I've brought so many innocent people into this mess. A mess that I was too afraid to fix myself. _I'm such a disgrace._"

"Ari…" Madeleine-senpai tried to comfort her childhood friend. But it didn't really do much.

"No. It's my fault. I should've noticed that she was hurting badly inside. 12 years…even though I've only known her for 4 years and we've only been dating for almost 3, I should've at least seen the signs. Even if she was hiding it in favor of my own problems. And now, like she said…she's finally had enough."

I then let out another sigh of sadness and depression. Reminding myself that…the reason Rise is like this…the reason why Risa is being held captive and tortured by an evil psychopath…the reason why my girlfriend is currently on a murderous rampage of revenge…

…I-Is all…my fault.

"Wow. Of all the people to get angry like that…I would've never expected Rise-senpai." Kyouko said.

"Yeah. She was always the quiet one back at Nanamori." Chinastu added. "Granted, she was so quiet that most people couldn't hear her. I'm still shocked that we heard her original voice. It sounded…I don't know like…"

"Girly and monotoned?" I asked.

"Yeah, that. Is that what you hear when talking to her?"

"Yeah. That's her normal voice. The whispering was in fact used just to hide it. I first realized it back at Nanamori."

"Geez. Nanamori." Kyouko said. "When you think about it, that place was the start of everyone's problems."

"Yeah. It really was." Chinastu and I agreed.

"Wait…Nanamori? The start of everyone's problems?" Ariana-senpai asked.

"Yeah, why? What's up?"

Ariana-senpai then stood up from the benches and began pacing away from us.

"That place…yeah. It just has to be…"

"What? What is it?" Chinastu asked.

"I know where Tanji is. He's keeping Risa hostage at Nanamori Middle School."

"**Wh-What?!**" The three of us shouted in shock.

"A-Are you sure, Ariana-senpai?" I asked.

"Positive. He's definitely there. And that's where Matsumoto-san is heading. There's no doubt in my mind that my parents used their corrupted power to learn about the events that took place there. Akaza-san's accident, Toshinio-san's suicide attempt…they've affected Matsumoto-san in some way. And with Tanji a part of this, he's definitely going to use that against her."

"So, this whore thing...is a turrap?" Madeleine-senpai asked.

"Yeah, Maddie. A really big trap."

"_**Grr…**_**THAT DAMN BASTARD!**" Kyouko shouted in anger. "**He played us all like fools! This stunt was heavily planned in advance and kidnapping Risa was only bait!**"

"His real target…really is Rise-senpai. He plans on killing her, doesn't he?" Chinastu asked.

"Knowing Tanji's personality, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case." Ariana-senpai said.

"**Rise! No! I gotta go warn her!**" I shouted as I was about to rush out of the gym.

"**Akari, wait! It's too dangerous!**" Chinastu held me tight in her grip.

"It is okay. I sharru gó with heru."

"You too, Madeleine-senpai?" Kyouko asked her.

"It's fine." Ariana-senpai said. "Maddie has supernatural powers much like Sugiura-san. She can handle it."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll explain later."

"Alright, let's go." I said. "Thank you for helping me with this, Madeleine-senpai."

"It is not a proburrem, Akari. Now ret us go, how you say...kikku his dikku."

"W-Wow…" Us first-years were shocked to hear such a thing coming from Madeleine-senpai's mouth. Didn't think she knew such a word already."

"_***sigh***_ Maddie…please stop watching these TV shows." Ariana-senpai said with a facepalm.

* * *

"**Risa! Risa, hold on! I'm coming!**"

I was in a mind of my own as I was running through the mostly empty streets of Takaoka. Fueled with rage and anger from being a silent stepping stone for so long. And with this iron bat firmly gripped into my right hand, I was ready to take it out on someone.

This may sound extreme. And completely unnecessary. But honestly…I don't give a damn anymore. My life has been filled with fear and forced silence because of said fear. Trapped in a void of depression since my days of kindergarten.

I may lose everything I have after this is done and dealt with. But at least I can do that without any regrets now.

Because now…the world is my enemy.

"Damn you, Tanji! Involving my little sister in this sick revenge crap of yours! **I'll smash your head wide fucking open!**"

I then saw bright lights appearing behind me and the sounds of sirens blasting loudly. I looked behind me and…well, the sight wasn't pretty.

"**Fugitive spotted! Awaiting your orders, Chief!**"

_F-Fugitive?! How am I a fugitive?! It's freaking Tanji that's the fugitive!_

"**Alright, men! Ready all weapons! OPEN FIRE!**"

_**Open fire?! The hell?! They're trying to kill me?!**_

As soon as I finished that thought, several policemen started shooting multiple bullets at me. My eternal rage was now replaced with complete fear. I was being shot at by the police by doing nothing more than running through the streets with a bat.

I know this is Japan and all. But even that is too damn extreme!

"**Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAAAP! What the hell is going on?!**"

As I continued to run for my life from these out-of-their-mind policemen, a white van from an interjecting street drove up next to me and was driving the same speed as the police cars. I figured it was another ambush or something. And my fears grew once the door opened and a hand had pulled me inside.

I thought I was doomed to die. But once I opened my eyes and recovered from the sudden grab, I was surprised to see who was behind the wheel.

"**N-Nishigaki?!**"

"Hey, Rise. Long time no see. Nice voice."

"**Wh-What the…**"

"**Driver! Pullover immediately! We will not hesitate to kill you!**" One of the policemen shouted through a megaphone.

"**Crap! What now?!**" I asked.

"_Fufufufu._ Not to worry, Rise. I got a plan." Nishigaki said as she grew a confidently cocky smile on her face.

"You know, I would usually worry when you gain a face like that! But this time, I'm letting it sly!"

"**Alright, men! Ready all weapons! OPEN FIRE!**"

"**Crap! Not again!**"

"_***giggle***_ Get ready, Rise. Cause we're about to escape the corrupted police…**BY TRAVELING THROUGH SPACE-TIME!**"

"**Sp-Space-Time?! Th-The hell do you mean by that?!**"

"Explanations later. Now hang on!"

Without any other option, I sat in the front seat of the van buckled up the seatbelt. Unsure of what my friend and old science teacher had up her sleeve.

"Entering coordinates…opening wormhole…_and…_**Acceleration!**"

We then started speeding up to a purple-ish black hole that had formed right in front of us. I didn't have any time to react to such a thing before we jumped right into it.

And reappeared…in an alleyway?

"Wh-What the…"

"**What the hell?! Where did they go?!**" The policeman yelled in confusion. "_**Grr…**_**Find them! This plan cannot fail! Chief Murakana will have our asses if it does!**"

_Plan? Chief…Murakana?_

The police cars then speeded off in a different direction in an attempt to search for us. Making it coastal clear in the streets in front of us.

"What…What just happened?"

"Haha! A perfect success! My Space-Time Van is complete!" Nishigaki cheered in excitement.

"Space-Time Van? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Rise, allow me to introduce you to my first and latest creation. This van can travel through the unknown dimension called Space-Time and come out of it unscathed. Whether if it's a certain amount of time in the past, future, or even another dimension."

"A-Another dimension?! That's…crazy!" I then went silent for a bit. "Although…with this thing built by you, it makes total sense."

"Right? No one back at the lab believed in me. And yet, a high schooler does. Can you believe that?"

_That's because I've experienced 5 years of your "creative" mind. For better or worse._

"So…was your voice always so monotoned and girly?" Nishigaki asked.

"Don't toy with me. You already know the answer."

"I know, I know. I was just messing with you. Trying to calm you down before you would've gone and made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Biggest mistake? My biggest mistake was not seeing that this world is terrible for people like me. Forced to keep silent because this place is filled with people who bully the weak. Emotionally torture them until they break inside. And then laugh with glee as they become proud of ruining someone else's life. I've dealt with it for 12 years too many. And now, the same amount of rage and anger is ready to get its revenge."

"Yeah, but…does revenge really solve anything, though?"

"What are you saying?! I've been wanting this for most of my life! You of all people should know that!"

"I do know that. But think about it for a sec. What's gonna happen once you do "get your revenge" on this world. The police will actually have a reason to kill you, you know. What would your friends think? Or your family? Or even Akari? Do you _**really**_ plan on leaving her to fend for herself while you rot six feet under? She's had the same experience as you. And if this path continues, no doubt she'll be underground with you. Do you _**really**_ want that, Rise? To drag her down with you into this "Eternal Silence" as you've called it? Is that _**really**_ going to work? For **BOTH** of you?"

…

…

…

…

"Hey…"

"N-No. You're right. This deep anger inside made me blind, stupid, and selfish. I was thinking of only myself. And not about the people that I care about. The people that have been by my side since the very beginning. _Oh, God! I can't believe I was really considering leaving Akari all alone like this! __**What is wrong with me?!**_"

"That's the thing. Nothing is. You just let you depression trick you into believing there was. When in reality, you're just a regular Japanese girl living a regular Japanese life. Granted, in your own special way."

"Sp-Special? B-But…they know. They know what my voice is like."

"So? I think that's the first step into finally making that change you've always desired. To be noticed by people and not get that "_She was here?_" treatment you and Akari hated so much. And I'm sure that you both want that, right?"

"No, duh! That's been our dream since we've first started dating! We want that more than anything in this goddamn world!"

"I know you do. I was the one who got you two together, remember?"

"When are you going to stop toying with my memories?"

"Hmm…I don't know. It's starting to get fun."

"_Hey…_" I grew insulted.

"_***giggle***_ Alright, alright."

"But…in all seriousness…thanks for talking me out of it. And saving my life, of course. I, uh…I really owe you one."

"Don't mention it. You became my favorite student for a reason, you know."

"So, it wasn't so I could be a test dummy for your experiments?"

…

…

"Okay, that's part of the reason." Nishigaki said while rubbing the back of her head.

"_***giggle***_ You haven't changed all, Nana." I said with a smile. Something that I haven't done in a long time.

"Alright. Now let's say we go and fix this crazy mess. Geez. Not even a year since I quit teaching and something like this happens. You girls are crazier than I thought."

"Stuff like this makes me wish the show was still a thing."

"Eh…it's not crazy enough for that. Now…you ready?"

"Hmph. Damn straight. Let's go."

"Entering coordinates…opening wormhole…_and…_

"**Let's go! To the Amusement Clubroom!**"

"…**Acceleration!**"

The van sped up towards the same purple-ish black hole that had saved my life. And then me and my greatest ally entered it so save another. This time, without any sacrifices.

_Risa…Akari…don't worry. I'm coming. I'm coming to protect you both!_

_**Author's Note:**_** Did you guys really think I would write a story about Rise and NOT have Nishigaki involved? The two go together like…well…I can't really think of anything. But you get the idea.**

**This is part 1 of the 2-part finally to Rise's Eternal Silence. Thank you guys for being patient for this. Just be a little more patient for part 2.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	13. Broken Silence (Part 2)

**Chapter 13 – Broken Silence (Part 2)**

**Akari's POV**

Madeleine-senpai and I had managed to successfully sneak inside the Nanamori school grounds. We had to pass by a boatload of cops with guns. It was clear to me that this was a trap. And that Ariana-senpai's parents and Tanji _**really**_ want Rise dead.

What wasn't clear, though…was why. Do they seriously believe that Rise is the reason why what they did to Ariana-senpai was discovered? And that their plans for her were ruined because of her?

If that's the case, then carrying out this elaborate plan just to murder a high school girl…these people really are corrupted.

And just plain evil.

"So, where wourd Rise's rittre sisteru be?" Madeleine-senpai asked me.

"Well…let me think. Based on what Ariana-senpai told us, the start of everyone's problems…" I thought about it for a second. Then the answer hit me like a fat guy rolling uncontrollably down a hill.

…

It was funny in my head.

"I know where they are. Follow me." I said.

The two of us snuck pass more cops with guns down the same familiar path that I used to take every day after school for 1 ½ years straight. Up until that day, that is.

"Wow. So is this rearry..." Madeleine-senpai said.

"Yep. This is it. The Amusement Club. The start of everyone's problems."

"I see. So, Rise's rittre sisteru is in there?"

"Yeah. No doubt about it." I then looked around some more. "But…I don't see Rise anywhere. You think she got caught?"

"Care to find out?"

We both felt two guns pointed at the back of our heads. Both were clearly fully loaded and ready to fire if we made any sudden movements.

Basically…we were caught.

"_Cr-Crap…_" We both said. In total fear for our lives.

* * *

"Tanji-san. We've brought in two intruders."

"_N…No!_" Risa yelled weakly once she saw us walk inside with guns pointed to our heads.

"Intruders, huh?" Tanji then took one good look at us and grew that same evil smile of his. "**Hahaha!** What luck?! You two were next on my "To Kill" list anyway! You just made my job a **HELL** of a lot easier!"

"_Grr…_You bastard. You wirru not get awey with this." Madeleine-senpai said.

"Shut it, you illiterate bitch! You and that one-eyed freak over there are done for! _And speaking of which…_"

Tanji then walked up to me, pointed his gun right my forehead, and placed his hand on the trigger.

"_**N-No! Pl-Please! I-I'm begging you! Please don't kill me!**_" I began crying full-hearted tears from my one eye. Currently begging for my life to be spared.

But this boy…this boy didn't care.

"_***chuckle***_ Are you kidding? You think I'm going to spare _**YOUR**_ life? I know all about you, Akari Akaza. Rise's current girlfriend and her one true love. Killing you right here right now…that silent bitch will finally know her place in life. And to stay the fuck out of other people's business!

…

Albeit…I'm still going to kill her. Just for the hell of it. Here's a fact: I **LOVE** abusing and torturing girls! They're nothing more than objects made for us men to use! And then kill then like the trash they are. You, Rise, Inori, and your little group of friends…are no exception to that fact."

"_N…No way. You're…You're more than just evil. __**YOU'RE A MONSTER!**_"

"_**HAHAHA! TELL THAT TO SATAN WHEN YOU BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL! NOW SAY YOUR FUCKING…**_"

***STATIC NOISE***

"Huh? What the?"

"Nani was that?" Madeleine-senpai asked.

Everyone in the room looked at the random sparks of purple electricity that were forming in mid-air. They soon became more rapid. And then a purple-ish black hole opened up out of nowhere and out from it came…a van?!

"What the **HEEELLL?!**"

The van was clearly heading for Tanji. But he got out of the way at the last minute. It then swerved hard as it came to a complete stop. And then out from the top and standing on the hood of the van, came the one person I was happy to see.

"**Yo! Tanji!**"

"**Rise!**" I cheered.

"_**Onee-chan!**_" Risa cheered with all the remaining energy she had left.

"_Grr…you damn bitch._** YOU ALMOST RAN ME OVER!**" Tanji shouted in anger.

"Actually, that was all me." Said a new voice from inside the van.

"**N-Nishigaki?!**" I yelled in shock.

"**Gah! This is what happens when women refuse to learn their place! Men! Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!**"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"R-Right on it, sir!"

The two policemen then began readying their guns.

"That wirru not be happening." Madeleine-senpai said. Then the white pearls and orange markings she had all over her began to glow. A dark aura began to fill the room as a white ball of strange energy appeared in her left and a black one in her right hand.

The white one brought the two guns to her and both were destroyed within seconds later.

The black one…it was fired at the two policemen and both fell to the ground. Unable to get up.

"_Wowie…_" Risa said.

"_***giggle* **_You were saying, rittre chird?"

"Tch. Th-This…This can't be happening…**GAH!**"

"Oh, yeah. It's definitely happening." Rise said after she smacked Tanji in both of his legs with the bat. Causing him to slouch down in pain.

"_Grr…damn you, Rise Matsumoto. You and your creepy ass voice. It hasn't changed since that day back in Kindergarten._"

"Oh? So you did recognize me huh, Tanji Kinoshita? Well, yep. It's true. I'm that same girl you bullied all those years ago."

_**N-No way! I-Is she for real?! Tanji's that boy?!**_

"You know, I kinda have you to thank for all this. If you haven't made Kindergarten a living hell for me, none of this would've ever happened. And believe me, there are things in this timeline that I just can't live without."

Rise then turned to me and gave me a wink and a smile on her face. And to be completely honest, seeing that made my heart race.

_M-My…My hero._

"_Tch. Cocky little…ugh._" Tanji was too much in pain to move thanks to iron bat slamming his legs.

"Alright." Nishigaki said. "I've called some reliable cops and they'll be on their way soon. This will all be over in a jiffy."

"Thanks again, Nana." Rise said.

"**Onee-chan!**" Risa shouted with glee as she rushed over to hug her sister.

"Risa! Are you okay?! Anything broke?!"

"_Uh…Just a few bruises._ But I'm fine now. Thank you for rescuing me, Onee-chan."

"It's fine, Risa. Now let's get those bruises checked out."

"Alright! Oh, wait! Can I do something really quick?"

"Huh? Like what?"

Risa giggled for a bit. Then headed over to the still crouching Tanji and…

***SLAP***

…Slapped him with the back of her hand. Causing him to completely fall over. She then turned to our shocked faces and said:

"In America, they call that a bitch slap."

…

…

"_Pfft._ **Baaahahahahaha! Risa, you…Gaahahahaha!**" Rise started to laugh really hard.

Then Nishigaki.

Then Madeleine-senpai.

And then finally…I joined them all. It was pretty funny. Especially since it was Risa who did it. She's way more pure and innocent than me.

But in all hindsight…I'm just glad it's finally over.

For the both of us.

* * *

"We're here!" Akari cheered as we walked inside Haruka's office department.

"**Akari!**" Chinastu and Kyouko cheered even louder as they rushed over to hug her.

"Sheesh. Were you two **THAT** worried about her?" I asked.

"Aw, leave them." Iyo said to me. "I was feeling the same way about you, you know."

"Right."

"We saw the whole thing on the news! I can't believe you guys took down Tanji **AND** an entire police force! So badass!" Tsu yelled in excitement.

"So, that boy's gone for good?" Chizuru asked.

"Yep. They're slamming him with a whole bunch of charges. Kidnapping, torture, corruption, and the attempted murder from what happened a month ago." Akari explained.

"That chird is neveru getting out. He is, how you say...foreveru arone." Madeleine-senpai added.

"Did you seriously just referenced an outdated meme?" Iyo asked.

"I dó not unnuderstand. Nani is this...meme?"

"N-Never mind, Madeleine." Iyo just said with a sweatdrop.

"Uh...okay, then. Where is Ari? Is she arright?"

"She's fine." Haruka said. "Once she saw the news, she cried tears of joy. Not only is that boy getting arrested but so are her parents. Thanks to that live speech that Nishigaki woman made. She seemed to be enjoying the attention too, it seems."

_She's just gloating about that Space-Time Van she made. She really hasn't changed._

"I am going tū see heru. I want tū be happy with heru, tū."

"Alright. I'll take you to her." Madeleine then went along with Haruka to see Ariana. Pretty sure this is just as big of a moment for her as to me. I can tell.

"Glad to see you're safe and sound, Risa." Chitose said.

"_***giggle***_ Yep. And it's all thanks to my Onee-chan." Risa then gave me a big hug…for the 5th time in just this past hour.

"Risa…"

"Hey, by the way, Onee-chan. You're not whispering anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'm not."

"So that's your voice, huh? I've been wondering what it was since we've first met back at Nanamori." Himawari said.

"Hey, uh…Rise-senpai. I have to be honest with you." Ayano said.

"With what?"

"Back on New Year's Eve. When you were talking to yourself and you heard someone yelling…that was me."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't mean to spy on you."

"Well…it's fine. I mean, everyone knows what my voice is like at this point. So, I'm not really mad."

"So…no more whispering?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, I'm done doing that. I'm putting the past me aside finally. Almost like a new me."

"Yep. Sure is." Akari said as she hugged me. "Especially since tomorrow's the big day."

"Uh…big day? What are you talking about?"

…

…

"Wait, are you serious? You don't know?" Akari asked with a look of total shock.

"No, why? Am I supposed to know?"

"Are you kidding me, Rise?!" Iyo asked.

"What? Is it something important?"

"Onee-chan, you dummy! How can you forget?!" Risa asked.

"Forget what?! What's happening tomorrow?!"

Akari then looked at me with the biggest annoyed face I have ever seen. I must've screwed up big to get **THAT **face.

"Rise…it's your birthday."

…

…

"_Oh, yeah. I did forget._" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"You seriously forgot your own birthday?" Chinastu asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault. With all this madness happening, of course I would forget. Kinda like how I forgot that Ayano, Tsu, and Rukia's first volleyball game was this weekend."

"**You forgot that?!**" The volleyball trio yelled in a hurt-filled shock.

"Sorry…"

"_***sigh***_ Geez, Rise. Once you turn 18, the first thing we're doing is improving your memory." Iyo said.

"What? Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"Oh, really? How old is Himawari?"

…

…

"Uh…"

"**Seriously?! You don't know my age?!**" Himawari asked.

"I know it. It's just…slipping my mind a little."

"**_*whine* _**_**Senpai!**_"

"Yep. We're going to be studying hard this summer." Iyo said with her hand on my shoulder.

"_***sigh***__ Damnit._" I whispered to myself. Probably the last time I'm going to be doing such a thing.

And I'm actually okay with that.

_**Author's Note:**_** NO! MORE! CORRUPTION! Tanji, Ariana's parents, and everyone involved with the trap are gone for good! And now, Rise can finally relax.**

**And improve her memory.**

**So, I said that this would be the final chapter…**_**BUT**_**…there's going to be one more. I said that this story was going to end on Rise's birthday and I'm keeping that promise. So THAT will be the final chapter. Or a bonus chapter. Whichever you want to see it as.**

**I'll give out new details on the next story in the next chapter notes. But I'll give you a hint: VERY few people write about this character. And that's all I'm saying.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	14. Rise's Eternal Love

**Chapter 14 – Rise's Eternal Love**

"Onee-chan…Onee-chan…"

"_***tired moan***_"

"Come on, Onee-chan! Get up! Did you forget what today is again?"

"_No, Risa. I didn't._ _***yawn***_" I sat up from my futon and rubbed my eyes from the bright light the sun was making from the window. I was so exhausted. After taking down Tanji yesterday, I was hoping to just stay in bed today.

But then I was reminded…that tomorrow was May 23rd. My birthday.

I tried convincing Akari to just let me do nothing for it. But she wouldn't budge. Saying, and I quote:

"_You can't just do nothing for your 18__th__ birthday, Rise. You don't even have a Magic Conch Shell. __***giggle***_"

_I swear, my girlfriend watches too many cartoons…_

And so, I'm supposed to wait around while Akari and the others set up my birthday party. And then I'll be called over once it's finished. I could go back to sleep. But I know that Risa won't let me.

"**Happy birthday, Onee-chan!**" Speaking of which, Risa was currently hugging me tightly as she usually does. And excited as usual.

"Thank you, Risa. But be more careful. You don't want to upset your bruises."

Before we left the office yesterday, Risa was treated for her bruises. And she left with bandages around her arms, legs, and even around her stomach and (still developing) chest. I still haven't told Mom and Dad that Risa was kidnapped and she had gained these injuries.

And honestly…I don't think that I can.

"I'm fine, Onee-chan. They don't hurt anymore."

"That's not what it looked like in the bath last night."

"I-I, well…y-you were scrubbing me too hard. I'm not a dirty pet, you know."

"Eh…you're kinda soft like one."

"_Onee-chan._" Risa whined.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll scrub you softer next time."

"_***giggle***_ Thanks, Onee-chan."

"Alright. Let me get changed and then we can eat breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!"

I soon changed into a simple white off-shoulder shirt and some black jeans and was currently in the kitchen looking for something to make for breakfast. This time, there was food in here. Thanks to the multiple odd jobs that I did in the past month.

_Now that I think about it…since I'm not ashamed of my voice anymore, I can quit those odd jobs and finally get a __**REAL**__ job! Yes!_

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Yo, Rise. You up yet?"

"Coming." I said as I headed for the door. I opened it and saw Iyo, Ariana, and Madeleine on the other side. Wearing normal clothes like me.

"Happy birthday, Rise." Iyo and Ariana said.

"Bon Anniversaire, Rise." I'm guessing Madeleine said the same thing, but in French.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Wow, so it's true. You're no longer whispering, Matsumoto-san?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah, that's the old me. Now that my depression is finally behind me, I'm gonna try to be more confident with my voice. Even if it does sound all girly and monotoned."

"That's the spirit, Rise." Iyo said. "Hey, maybe you can become a voice actor for a scary movie or something."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"It'll fit perfectly, you know. Scaring the living daylights out of people as a ghost girl or something. It'll be pretty freaking awesome!"

_This girl…_

"Iyo…your interest in horror is really something sometimes." I said with a facepalm.

"Horroru? I dó not thinku I can handre such a thing. It is tū scary." Madeleine said.

"Aw come on, Madeleine. You just gotta get a little taste of it, that's all. And to do that…" Iyo then went silent for a bit as she slowly turned to Ariana.

"Wh-What?" She asked.

"_Hey, Ariana. Do you think we can have a special theme for the cultural festival this year?_"

"What kind of special theme?"

"_Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like…_a haunted school!"

"What?! No! Not happening!"

"Okay, fine. How's about we find an abandoned mansion and have it there?"

"Again. Not happening."

"_Hmm…_Oh! How's about a haunted graveyard?!"

"Mitsui-san! What is wrong with you?!"

"That's just how Iyo is when she starts talking about horror." I said.

"Damn. You are something else, Mitsui-san."

"Iyo."

"What?"

"Just call me Iyo."

"Wh-What's this all of a sudden?"

"I mean we're all friends, right? And friends call each other by their first names. So, just call me Iyo."

"She's got a point." I added.

"M-Matsumoto-san?"

"Just call me Rise."

"Wh-What?!" Ariana began to blush a little.

"Come on, Ari. I thinku it wourd be gureat." Madeleine said.

"M-Maddie…_ugh_. Alright. I guess I can try…Rise and…Iyo."

"See? It wasn't that hard." I said.

"Yeah…Yeah, I guess it wasn't hard at all. I could probably get used to this."

"Great." Iyo said. "_So, now that it's official…_"

"No, Iyo. We are not doing a horror theme for the festival."

"_Aw come on, damnit!_"

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, I can definitely get used to this." Ariana said with a smile.

_She sure looks a lot happier now that her parents and Tanji are in jail. I'm not the only one who's had an effect from this life-changing event yesterday._

"Onee-chan. Your phone's ringing." Risa said as she gave me my phone.

"Thanks, Risa." I then checked my phone to see that I had gotten a message. "It's Akari. They're ready for me."

"Alright, let's go." Iyo said.

"Um…you guys go on ahead." Ariana said. "I gotta get something first."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Can't really tell you right now. But you'll find out at the party. See you then." Ariana then left my apartment and went down the street. In the opposite direction from where we were going.

"What's up with her?"

"Do you know, Madeleine?" I asked.

"I dó not know eitheru. This is a surprise tū me, as werru."

"Huh. Well, then. I guess we'll just have to just meet her there as planned. Come on, Risa. We're leaving."

"Alright! Time for some cake!" Risa cheered as she rushed right past us. Eager to get some cake.

"H-Hey! Risa! Wait for a second!" I called out as we chased after her.

* * *

We managed to catch up to Risa a few minutes later. Which was a good thing because we were almost at the destination of my birthday party.

Which…strangely enough…was…

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Oh, Rise. You're here already."

"H…Hi, Mom."

Yep. My parent's house. I'm not sure why Akari chose here, of all places. But at the same time…I think I have a slight idea.

"Hi, Mom!" Risa cheered.

"Hello, Risa. Enjoying living with your sister?"

"Yep! Living with Onee-chan is the best! Thanks for letting me do it!"

"_***giggle***_ Your welcome, sweetie."

_So she did beg them to let her live with me. Classic Risa._

"Hello, Mrs. Matsumoto." Iyo said.

"Iyo-san. It's been a while, has it not?"

"Yes, it has. Also, this is a friend of ours. Madeline Richelieu. She's from France and doesn't speak Japanese or English well. Just a heads up."

"It is nice tū meet you, Rise's motheru." Madeleine said.

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you too, Madeleine-san. The others are in the backyard for the party. You girls can meet them there."

"Thanks, Mom!" Risa cheered again.

"Pardon the intrusion." Iyo said for both her and Madeleine before going inside the house.

Me, however…I stayed outside. I had this certain feeling that something unavoidable was coming up. So I didn't even try to run from it.

"S-So…where's Dad?"

"He's in the kitchen making food. He insisted on doing it so I let him."

"I see…I'm going to see him."

"I'll go with you."

_Crap. Here it comes…_

Mom and I went to the kitchen and saw Dad making food for the party. He looked rather busy, but I knew he would put it to the side once he knew that I was here.

"Honey. Your birthday girl is here." Mom said.

"Hm? Oh, Rise. You're already here."

"H-Hi, Dad." I said nervously.

"So I see that you're not whispering anymore, dear. Turning a new leaf?"

"Y-Yeah…you can call it that."

_Oh, God! Can we just get this over with already?!_

"Honey. We just want to say…"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Both Mom and Dad looked at me with confused looks.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for pushing you both away like that. I was selfish and delusional. Completely lost in my own depression. So lost, that I completely ignored the fact that you both were trying to help me. It may have only realized it yesterday, but I was an idiot for not trusting you guys. I hope that you can forgive me."

Both were dead silent after I had poured my heart out to them. I was worried that they wouldn't feel the same way. And that I may have only deepened the wound.

"Rise, sweetie. We appreciate the apology, but…you did read our letter to you, right?" Dad asked.

"The letter? Yeah, I read it. Multiple times. It kinda made me start thinking about this."

"Well, do you remember what was on it?"

"Huh? Well…" I thought about it for a second. As it has been a month since I last read it. I started remembering bits and parts of it. But this one part took up the majority of the space in my mind.

"_Even though the outcome of it was not something we were expecting, your mother and I are proud of you for standing your ground. You truly are the brave daughter that I imagined you to be._"

And if I had to guess, it was probably what Dad was hinting at.

"A-Are you…Are you _**really**_ proud of me? A-After how I treaded you both that night?"

"I can understand how you feel. But honestly…we were waiting for a day like that to happen."

"Y-You were?!" I was shocked.

"Sweetie, we wouldn't be good parents if we knew nothing about your depression. Or turned a blind eye about it." Mom said. "So, your father and I were…kinda pushing your buttons a little. Purposely. Unfortunately, it kinda backfired a little."

_A little? I'm living in a crappy apartment with only a few stuff and a broken A/C. I say it backfired a lot._

"So, that's why we sent the letter." Dad said. "Although…who would've thought that just a month later you would become victorious over a corrupt government, crooked police, and a sociopathic boy with a grudge against you? That's our daughter, for you."

"Y-You know about that?"

"Honey. It's all over the news. Of course, we would hear about it."

"By the way, Rise. We'll talk later about the injuries Risa got from it all." Mom added.

"I-It wasn't my fault, I swear."

"Oh, we know." They both said.

_I'm totally screwed._

"But for now…let's put this conversation aside and enjoy today, shall we? Our now 18-year-old daughter." Mom said.

"_***sigh***_ My oldest is 18 now." Dad said. "I remember when you were a little toddler and would cling onto me while calling me Daddy."

"Oh, my God. You would call your dad Daddy?" After suddenly hearing a new voice, we turned to see Akari standing at the entranceway from the kitchen to the hallway. No doubt that she hear it all.

"_Dad! Now she knows!_" I whined to him.

"Sorry, Dear."

"Aw come on, Rise. _I think it's cute that you were so needy._" Akari said with a light giggle.

"Don't tease me."

"Sorry for intruding. I was curious about why Rise was taking so long."

"It's alright, Akari-san." Dad said. "We know how much you love our daughter."

"You know…now that you're 18, Rise, when do you two plan on getting married?"

"**M-MOM!**" I yelled as my face had turned completely red from the thought of that being brought up.

"Just asking."

"What? You wouldn't want to marry me, Rise?" Akari asked.

_Damnit, girl! Don't make this worse!_

"W-Well…I-I'm not saying it's not a possibility. But you just started high school."

"So? I can wait. Just as long as I get to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Akari…"

"And besides. I'm turning 16 in two months. _Maybe we can a head start._"

"I'm _**pretty**_ sure you have to be 18 in order to get married."

"Aw, phooey." Akari pouted. Although, she makes it look really cute. Even if she only has one eye.

***VROOM* *VROOM***

"What was that?" I asked.

"We'll let you two go and enjoy yourselves. We'll be back here." Dad said.

"Mom. Dad. Thank you." I said with a small smile before going with Akari to see what was that noise was. It had came from the front of the house. So, that's were me, Akari, and the others rushed over to.

That's when we saw something that blew our minds. A red & white dirt bike with shiny black tires. And on it was someone we least expected.

"A-Ariana?!"

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late."

"Senpai, is this **YOUR** dirt bike?!" Akari asked.

"_***giggle***_ I had a feering you were going tū get that, Ari." Madeleine said.

"Yep. Now that I'm free from my parent's control, I can finally have this baby back again. Oh, how I missed this thing."

"W-Wow." Yui said. "Our student council president can ride a dirt bike."

"Even I gotta admit, that's pretty badass." Rukia added.

"Just another part of the true me." Ariana said with a grin.

"Hey. Can I get some help here?" With Ariana was a second person with a helmet on.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." Ariana helped the person off of her bike and was actually helping the person stand.

That's when the helmet was removed. Revealing that it was…

"**Sakurako?!**"

"Hey, y'all! The great Sakurako finally makes her return…_ow._" Sakurako then clinched the side of her stomach in pain.

"Hey, I told you to be careful." Ariana said.

"_Yeah, yeah. I know._"

"S-So, is that…" Himawari asked.

"Yeah. This spot is where the bullet struck me. I was told that it was too far deep to remove. That it could cause more damage to me. So, now I have a bullet inside of me. Kinda sucks."

"Be grateful that you survived, Sakurako. We were all worried about you."

"W-Wow. Worried about me? Th-That's…new."

"You're still our friend." Chizuru said. "Even if you are a bit of an immature nutcase."

"Gee. Thanks, Chizuru." Sakurako said with a sweatdrop.

"Sakurako…" I said.

"Oh hey, Senpai! I head what happened! Taking down that bastard and his lackeys! You're a freaking hero!"

"Well, I…w-wait, **me?! A-A hero?!**"

"Well, duh. Not only did you avenged me, but you saved Takaoka from going into a spiral of shit. **You're a true fucking hero!**"

"Will you ease it with the cursing?! There are kids here!" Yui and Himawari yelled.

"W-Wow, Sakurako. I'm happy that you think that."

"Sure thing, Senpai. **NOW LET'S TURNT THE FUCK **_***pinch***__ ow…_" Sakurako held the same spot on her stomach again. Triggering the pain from her recent sudden movement.

"You never do learn, do you?" Ariana asked.

"Trust me, Senpai. It's been like this since day one." Himawari said with a facepalm.

* * *

The party went on without any more interruptions. We ate food, opened gifts, and just had a good time. And while everyone else was currently getting ready for a movie that was coming on, Akari and I snuck off to be alone for a while.

And the only place we can do that was…

"Welp. Here it is…my bedroom."

"_Woah._ It's so…very much like you, Rise." Akari said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"_Oh, nothing._" Akari then laughed at my insulted face. Only making me more insulted.

"Why you little…**take this!**" I suddenly pounced on her we both fell on top of my bed. With me being on top and tickling her out of revenge.

"Baahahaha! Okay, okay! I give! Uncle! Just…Just stop! Baahahaha!"

"_***giggle***_ Thank you."

I got off of Akari and we both slumped down to the edge of the bed. Cuddling against each other after such a long time of not doing so.

"You know…we went through a lot. You and me." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. We really did. Really dark ones, too. I lost an eye, you nearly died…a huge 180 from how we were the two most ignored characters on the show."

"Yeah, I know. I always hated that. I'm pretty sure I got the least screen time because of it."

"I'm still mad that Yui and Kyouko were tied for the most screen time. I mean…if I'm going to be the running gag of the show, then why screw with me and say that I'm the main protagonist?"

"Like you said. Probably because you were the running gag of the show."

"_***sigh***_ I'm actually glad it's over and done with."

"Yeah, me too. I'm happy that we can finally put all of that behind us. Together, I mean."

"Rise…"

"Akari…"

We stared at each other for a bit. Then inched closer to reward each other with a long and passionate kiss on the other's lips. Wrapping our warm bodies together as we gazed into each other's eyes once more.

"Hey. Instead of an Eternal Silence, how's about we have an…Eternal Love?"

"Eternal Love…I can get used to that." Akari said with a giggle.

We then went completely silent. Enjoying each other's presence as we continued our blissful cuddling.

_Here's to us. Finally free…from the chains of silence._

_**Author's Note:**_** Here it is! The final chapter! And with this, story #4 of the Inner Struggles series is complete. Now, you guys are probably wondering who will be the main character of story #5, huh?**

**Well, after considering it for a long time, I've decided that the next character is…**

…

**Tomoko Yoshikawa! AKA, a character VERY few people write about!**

**Now unlike the others, Tomoko's story won't have any major changes to her as a person (physically or mentally). Instead, it will be the most common inner struggle of them all: love.**

**This story won't start soon, though. I need to get an understanding of Tomoko as a character and I don't remember what episodes (if any) she appeared in. So, I need to watch the anime again.**

**Until then, thank you so much for reading this story. Feel free to leave a review and/or favorite it, if you want. Later.**


End file.
